


A Story Told A Thousand Times

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: A little more special! Bek, Extremely Slow Burn, Hathor is obviously more cool than originally depicted, Horus is a revenge seeking moron, It's basically a rewrite of the entire movie, M/M, Slow Burn, Some hints of Kane chronicles, Some hints of other stuff, This is one long massive one-shot, With some explanations for...certain choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: The story of Horus' success over Set wasn't exactly how they told it in the moving picture. At the very least, that is not where it ended.This story of Set's betrayal, and the beginning of Bek's adventure.His long, very tiring adventure.





	A Story Told A Thousand Times

 

“Papa,” a young boy cried as an older man ran from a mysterious creature chasing after them, “Papa, where are we going?”

“Quiet Bek,” the elder man scolded softly, “we’re almost there”.

They ran through into swampy area, standing behind a large tree trunk. Hiding from the hulking animal that huffed as it attempted to search them out. The elder man took the young boy in his arms, holding him by the shoulder.

“Bek I need you to listen to me,” he said. Putting on a stern face to make sure that the young boy was paying attention. The boy nodded, glancing at the shadow that stood far off every once in a while before his father reminded him to pay attention.

“Bek, I’m going to leave you,” he quickly shushed him before Bek could get a word in, “you’re going to be in the care of your mother. You remember what I told you about your mother?”

“Mama lives in the place rich with life,” Bek repeated from the stories he remembered his father re-telling.           

“Yes, your Mama lives here, right over at that tree over there,” the elder man pointed to a tree that grew into the shape of an arch. In the middle of that arch, a small space of nothingness stood beyond it.

“When I tell you Bek, I want you to run over there as fast as you can,” he said whispering.

“But what about you Papa? The big monster will eat you,” Bek said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“I will be with you always Bek,” the man gently smiled, taking off a small silver amulet that hung around his neck and placed it upon Bek’s head, “with this. Alright?”

Bek sniffed, “It’s not fair”.

“It’s alright, sometimes you feel that way. However, you must keep faith that you will know how to make things fair for yourself, and everyone else,” the man said, rubbing Bek’s arm in a comforting manner, “the fate of people lies in those with freewill. Remember that Bek”.

“I will Papa,” Bek said, nodding and determined. His lip jutting out just a little bit as he sniffed back snot and tears.           

“Go now my dear, strong, sneaky boy,” the old man said before letting him go, “Go”.

Bek nodded before running as fast as he could carry himself. Beneath his bare feet, Bek could feel the floor pound with heavy footsteps. He forced himself to keep running. Not turning back even as he heard the hiss of the monster behind him.

“Stay away from my son!” He heard his father say before he could hear the monster hiss in return. 

Bek managed to dive into the mysterious abyss before he managed to catch a glimpse of the black slits in yellow eyes, and his father fighting the monster with a gleaming black silver sword.

That was almost 10 years ago. 

* * *

 

 _“Well you’ve certainly been putting your skills to good years, “_ a voice that sounded like many voices said as Bek hid the green dress behind him.

“Just putting the skills you taught me to good use Mama,” He said with a smile. Watching the patchy-different skin-colored skin smile before following him into the small hut.

“Zaya, I have a present for you,” Bek said cheerfully, before sarcastically adding, “for the coronation of Lord Horus”.

“Bek,” said Zaya. Laughing a little bit at Bek’s sarcasm, “The gods have gifted us with many things”.

“Well they certainly didn’t give you this,” he swiftly pulled the bright green dress from behind him with a smile, “ _lovely_ green dress”.

Shortly after meeting her, they became close friends. Bonding over their odd appearances. As being one of the only few people that had a lighter skin among the people of Egypt. Zaya had never known her parents, and Bek himself only remembered glimpses of his father. His _Mama_ didn’t count.

Zaya smiled at him before taking the offered article of clothing, going behind the spread reed divider that blocked his view of Zaya’s private parts. He turned around for added decency.

“I was just about to ask you which of the two dresses would suit me more,” Zaya said behind the divider.

“I’ve got good timing then,” Bek said, turning around as Zaya tapped his shoulder.

He smiled, Zaya spinning around to show him shifting green colors that swayed as she turned.

“Well?” She said with a smile.

“I,” he breathed, “have _excellent_ taste”.

Zaya laughed and punched him hard on the arm. Bek responding to the punch by trying to rub it down to ease some of the pain. Hissing as he could practically feel the bruise forming later. 

“Come on Bek,” she said finally, grabbing him by the hand, “we’ll be late for the coronation”.

* * *

It felt like just a few minutes ago those few moments happened before he was dragging along bricks to build some sort of ridiculous monument. Zaya trapped under the ownership of Urshu. Horus banished. Osiris and Isis dead, as far as he knew. He had only heard the slightest of whispers from his Mama.

He walked silently among the slaves for the small amount of rest Set had allowed for them.

He watched the hooded figure with the same patchy skin as he took a small sip of the dirty water. Tilting his head just slightly to acknowledge their presence.

 _“Zaya has something from you,”_ the hooded figure’s voices said, _“make sure to come”._

He tilted his head back up in acknowledgment before dropping the ladle back into the bucket of muddy water.

* * *

He visited the meeting place Zaya and himself set up through the year after the death of Osiris.

“Zaya,” he greeted, grinning. A rare sight since the ruling of Set.

“Bek,” she grinned back, hugging Bek tightly before hanging back, “I have a plan to overthrow Set”.

“I’m not going to like this,” Bek said immediately. Zaya shook her head briefly before smiling, “You’re not going to like this”.

“What’s the plan?”

“I have the plans for Set’s temple,” she held out the two papyrus scrolls for Bek to look over. From years of experience, and his generally decent memory, Bek attempted to memorize the scroll plans. Noting the different paths and notes.

“You want us to steal the eyes of Horus,” Bek said. Not really in disbelief. Out of all the people Bek has met in his lifetime, Zaya was the only person he knew that would believe so much in the power of the gods, and yet have the guts to go against them.

“If we had Horus’ help, we can overthrow Set,” she explained shortly, “but we both know you’re the only one who can get in”.

“Zaya, this insane,” he said, but sighed through his nose. Remembering words that were spoken to him a long time ago, “fine”.

She grinned before motioning out the window, signaling the end of their secret meeting.

* * *

While it took almost a week to properly break into the treasure room of Set, with some luck and quick decisions, Bek pocketed the glass-like eye into the small leather bag he brought with him. Which, he had to say, the plan was _ridiculous._ Hiding amongst a pile of gold. The sheer amount of scorpions protecting the eye. The traps triggered from his own shadow. The machines that came after him, and the third bridge. It was just about the first time he had been grateful that he was taught how to _read._

He walked to where he knew Zaya was waiting before him, his grin and words dying in his mouth as he spotted the rueful look on her face.

“I’m so sorry”.

“As if using my house for your schemes were not sufficient,” Bek turned swiftly at the voice of Urshu. Guards came up from two sides, causing Bek to back up slightly.

“You dare steal from the king?” He opened the scroll, letting the paper roll out with a snap.

“I pride myself in an orderly office Zaya,” he mocked, approaching her with a wave of the know folded scroll, “you never did understand that, did you?”

“Oh,” he reached up to the necklace wrapped around her throat,  “And this, _pathetic_ little trinket of yours will save neither of you I’m afraid. That is _your_ god”.

Bek bit his tonged, Zaya saved for months to get that amulet. For it to be mocked in such way- but he couldn’t act. He taught Zaya the basics of what he learned about fighting. But that was only months ago, not enough time for him to be willing to risk the situation. For now.

He swallowed, “It was my idea-“.

“Liar!”

Urshu approached Bek, “Now give me back what you took”.

Bek instantly went back into his back and dropped the gold amulet that he had stolen as well. Just in case. The threat of discovery was always possible, but he didn’t think it would have taken this long.

“Thank you,” Urshu turned his back to them, “feed them to the jaguars”.

“Wait!” Bek yelled gripping at the small orb in his hand that had saved him from the scorpions, and waited for Urshu to face him.

“I stole something else,” he admitted, before throwing his hand up in the air. The eyes glowed brightly in the firelit room, casting the entire room in its golden glare. Causing everyone to cover their eyes at the blinding flair. Some even dropping their weapons to block out the blinding light.

He grabbed Zaya’s hand, “Let’s go!”

 The duo made their escape, the two horses Bek managed to steal pulling along their chariot swiftly.

Zaya laughed, holding on to the chariot as she turned back to keep watch from the rear, “You did it, where’s the other?”

Bek looked at her with a slight sense of disbelief, “You know how hard it is to steal this one?”

There was a short burst of laughter before the piercing crush of skin. The arrow jutting out just at her left. Piercing her lung.  

Bek immediately pulled out the arrow, throwing it behind them and wrapping a hand around Zaya’s waist. Preventing her from falling off. Trying to keep his grip on the horses’ reins.

“Zaya-“

He ignored the wiz of a second arrow as she gripped his shoulder as tightly as she could, “I love you forever, “ he called out her name again, “death is not the end”. Her grip slacked, her head falling on Bek’s forearm. Bek tried again, calling out her name and shaking her in his grasp slightly.

When she didn’t respond, he pushed all the emotions of anger, sadness, and grief to the back of his mind. He had to concentrate on getting out first. For Zaya’s sake as much as his.

* * *

As he approached the long abandoned temple, he called the horses to stop. Laying Zaya’s quickly cooling body as gently as he could. It must have been the grave of Osiris.

“I’ll make it right Zaya,” he promised, brushing a stray hair out of her face. He looked at the eye glowing in his hands before running into the temple.

He slowed down frowning as he saw what appeared to be plates of food on the steps of the temple before looking up into the darkness of the entrance. The air rank with the smell of rotting fruit and food. The sharp smell of wine over loading his senses.

Walking down the black marble steps he approached the sarcophagus of the murdered king of Egypt. Cautiously glancing around the very dim room.

A deep voice echoed through the chamber, “I don’t need any more worshipers."

“Tributes that rot and stink,” the deep voice echoed again, bitterness dripping from the edge of the words spoken.

“Unless you've brought more wine, get out."

“I am no worshipper,” Bek immediately answered. He did respect the gods for their powers and influences, but he dedicated his life to his friends and family. Especially since they were very few in number. Considering his way of life.

“What are you then? Some thief?”

“Yes, a thief,” Bek answered carefully, for what was the use in lying, “I have something Set took from you."

He released his grip on the eye ever so slightly, the breaths of gasps echoing throughout the chamber. He vaguely saw the silhouette of the fallen god before tucking the eye away. The god rose to his height, easily towering over Bek. A grey cloak slightly wrapped around his upper body. Probably to stave off the chill of the temple.

“No mortal could rob Set’s vault,” as he walked, Bek restrained himself from backing off instantly. His instincts that had saved him from many nasty situations screeched at him to get away from the war god.

“You pilfered one of my followers' corpses,” Horus said disbelievingly, a bandage kept securely on his eyes. Well, what was left of them. His head scanned the area, much like a snake that didn’t need sight to strike.

Bek was equal parts annoyed and offended at the disbelief, “They didn’t even get close”.

Horus reached out a hand, “Give them to me”.

Bek was about to before he hesitated, an idea blooming in his mind, “Not yet”.

“Give me my eyes,” Horus again demanded, what was visible of his face pulling own in a frown. Looking straight in the direction of Bek. Said mortal desperately hoped that the accuracy came from the god’s hearing, and not some ability to somehow see his soul, otherwise all this talk and dance would be for naught.  

“I have a proposition”.

Horus turned his head to his right slightly, scowling in anger and frustration, reaching into his cloak.

He growled, “You dare bargain with me!”

He pulled a spear, swinging at Bek with the full force of an angry, blind, war god.

Only Bek’s instincts saved him from being beheaded as he repeatedly dodged the swings. Backflipping out of the way to avoid the blade from stabbing him. While he was curious, he didn’t want to find out if a stab from that was able to shatter human bone.

He avoided yet another swing, jumping out of the way to the side of the stone pedestal keeping the sarcophagus off the ground.

Bek tried another tactic, because asking was certainly not going to get anywhere, “You’re lucky I’m willing to. You can’t strike a tree legged elephant”.

As quickly and as quietly as he could, he hid behind the pedestal. Crouching behind the stone as he peaked out to watch Horus’ move.

“You want reward I suppose,” Horus said gruffly, “gold?”

Again, Bek was offended, did he not say before he was a thief? “Gold I can steal”.

He dodged out of the way again as Horus took a swing at him, jumping up in the air with a panicked gasp. Ah, the war god was smarter than he thought. If his rather idiotic question gave away his position. He fell backward as Horus swung the spear in his direction. A loud thump giving away his position as dust kicked up slightly.

He slid himself out of the way as the spear landed where his side would have been. The blade hitting the stone with a loud clang. Those same clangs echoed through the single entranced room as he rolled away from the stabs.

Horus quickly grew frustrated with the lack of landing a hit and stabbed the stone quickly, allowing the blade to grind across the stone with a shrill whistle as his target rolled out of the way.

Bek quickly spotted the approaching edge, lifting himself up with a hand before the possible fall to his death. The blade leaving the floor and Horus stood still. Tilting his ear up to the side to try and get a lock on Bek again. Never before had he felt grateful for the fact that his mother made him capable of holding himself up in plank form for long amounts of time.

Bek carefully picked up a stray stone with the arm that was held up in the air, throwing the pebble. Once again silently thanking his mother, he knew conceptually that they were a god that knew nearly everything, but it was nice to know they took the time and was willing to bend the rules of fate the slightest bit to prep him. 

Horus snapped his head to the direction of the pebble, providing enough distraction for Bek to roll out of the way.

With an angry yell, Horus slammed his spear into the ground again. Very close to where Bek just was.

“There’s someone I want saved-“ Bek dropped down to the floor as Horus slammed his spear into the pillar. Stone crumbling away from the gash.

Bek carefully walked backwards, mindful of the edge.

“From what?”

Bek was almost out of breath, it was probably the most tiring use of his skills in a long while, “death”.

Horus sighed, tilting his head slightly. Adding to his expression of, well, Bek couldn’t exactly match words to it. It was a combination of frustration and disbelief. Sort of like  _“Oh this idiot”._

“Didn’t your father teach that death isn’t the end-“

“It can’t be done,” Horus said, moving forward and twirling his spear. Forming into a smaller version of itself.

“Well figure it out! Your Horus! Lord of the Air!” Bek turned, his mind racing. He needed Horus to agree, or at least try, “Or maybe I’ll just toss what I have into the Nile”.

“Wait”. 

Bek halted in his steps out, holding a breath. He turned to face him.

* * *

 

Later, Bek found himself running outside to the chariot. Picking, up Zaya’s body. Bringing it into the temple, and onto the pedestal beside the sarcophagus of Osiris.

Horus placed his hands upon Zaya’s stomach, chanting, “stay with the living” under his breath. Bek took the time to gently place a hand over Zaya’s head. Hoping, even praying to whoever was listening, that she would wake up and smile at him again.

“She has gone beyond where I can reach her”.

“But you’re a God-“

“Gods may have a thousand of your years but we cannot cure mortality,” Horus picked himself off from where he was kneeling slightly, grabbing a bowl from his side, “it’s time for her to walk the path”.

“There must be something you can do-“

“I’ve done all I can,” he said dismissively, pulling a pile of what seemed like ash, “thou who is everlasting help to guide the death to new life”.

Smoke rose from the bowl as Horus stood to full height, “Anubis, come forth”.

Bek lifted his head from where he was, a sudden breeze whistling past him. The temperature suddenly dropping even more.

From out the smoke, a jackal-headed god rose up with a growl. Bright ember markings glowed for a moment as he circled up from the smoke. The Anubis gripped a crook in his hand, placing it gently on the stone floor with a small thud.

He looked very much like the god of death, his ribs exposed as his thick neck rose to meet his animal-shaped head.

Anubis kneeled down beside Zaya, placing a hand above her hand, “You are released”.

The smoke swirled as Zaya’s soul was gently lifted up by the hand.

Anubis guided Zaya to a space on the floor, where a square swirl of sand on the floor with a hole in the middle was. Anubis motioned the “doorway”, “The doors of earth are opened to you. You must begin your journey”.

The hole in the floor widened, as if to better allow access for Zaya.           

“She died a slave,” Bek breathed in horrific realization, watching Zaya look down the portal, “without treasure she won’t be allowed through the final gate”.

Anubis had glanced his way as he spoke, before turning back to Zaya, “What do you offer?”

“She can’t pass into the afterlife,” Bek realized, silently cursing himself for not being prepared for at least this.

He watched helplessly as Zaya look up to Anubis, fully knowing she couldn’t offer anything of worldly value, “For you lord Anubis, governor of the bows who is upon his mountain, I have only my smile”.

“So be it,” Anubis said, the both of them beginning to lower themselves into the ground.

He watched as Zaya twirled into the floor, he would call out her name, but he knew that she would not hear. The story of the journey taunting him in his mind as he recalled the rules, and some stories. He desperately wished that Set had not made that change.

His dear friend deserved the afterlife more than any pig with treasure.

Anubis briefly glanced his way, as if hearing his inner turmoil. Bek almost missed the flash of apology and regret in his eyes.

He must know.

He finally gave in, calling out her name as she disappeared into the sand.

“The dead cannot talk with the living,” Horus said bluntly. Bek ignored him, but stopped none the less.

“Now give them to me,” Horus reached out again.

Anger flashed in front of him, taking over, anger, disappointment, helplessness- If he had done more, if he had thought of this earlier-

 He cut of that train of thought, glaring at the unseeing God, “You’ve done _nothing”._

“My eyes,” Horus demanded again.

“Spend the rest of your days wandering around site less- I have nothing to lose, do you understand?!”

“Give me”.

“I would do everything to-“.

“My eyes,” Horus growled and grabbed Bek’s arm in an iron grip in midst of the thief’s moment of hysteria.

“You want to hide from me, learn to talk less”.

Bek’s words died on his lips as he realized that there was no wrenching his hand away from this one. Not when the mere action could possibly break his arm, and he still needed his arm at the moment. Horus held a hand out again for his eyes.

Bek sighed, finally giving in and letting him have his eye. Well, Bek had never said he had _both_ of them.

“Where’s the other?”

“Well- um,” Uh oh, Horus approached him, repeating the question with a slight tilt of his eyebrow. With his vision, the chances of Bek being able to run from this was pitifully small. Unless he threw himself off the ledge or something equally as ridiculous as that was.

“Well I’m not exactly sure but I can-“ Bek stopped as Horus gripped his throat. His mind raced for a way to get the gigantic hand off the thing he very much needed to _breathe._

“I’ll snap your neck”.

Bek gasped, “Ah- You must- hate Set- for what did to your father-“.

Horus gave him a look, and Bek took that as a sign to continue, it would have to be, as Horus lifted him up higher, “the pyramid- I know how to get into Set’s pyramid-“.

“How?”

Bek was losing it fast, the edges of his site began flickering black, and he knew that a person standing in the shadows with a cloak above their head, gripping a staff and an ankh tightly in their hand. He barely heard the question repeated as he fought to stay awake. When the question was asked a third time, he pointed, or at least tried to, point at the hand that was currently gripping at his throat. He couldn’t answer when he was being lifted up in the air, _by the throat._

“Oh”.

 _Oh yes, oh. Say it as if you just didn’t realize that you were squeezing a person to death will you?_ Bek thought to himself bitterly.

“It’s where he keeps his power locked up right? If I can get you inside, could you destroy him?” He would say kill, but Set did have immortality. He very well couldn’t die, but he could be destroyed, and perhaps denied of any possible way to get back to living. Like he did with Osiris.

Horus threw Bek half-way across the room, sliding until he hit a pillar with a loud thug.

“How would you do that?”

“I saw the plans,” Bek slowly get up, minding his back, hopefully, he wouldn’t get any bruises. It would be a pain to deal with if his energies were depleted from his body fixing the broken vessels. 

“Tell me”.

“I’ll show you”.

“Go on”.

“If you make sure Zaya gets into the afterlife”.

Horus looked like he thought for a moment, before looking back up to Bek, “There may be a way”.

Bek missed the glare the hooded person gave to Horus before following silently. Staying just a few feet away from Bek as he lifted up Zaya and laid her in the large concave space that was in the stone pedestal.  

* * *

“No one may leave the afterlife once entered,” Bek watched as Horus rearranged his bandage to fit over his head like an eye patch, “but the journey will take several days to complete. Only the king can make Anubis turn back. If I kill Set, and take back the crown before your beloved reaches the final gate. I might be able to save her”.

Bek once again didn’t notice as the figure’s glare grew harsher. With Horus quickly moving the cover of the stone pedestal back on to cover Zaya, before walking out the temple. But Horus’ words did cause him to peak in curiosity, as cold as it might have sound, he didn’t _want_ Zaya back.

There were somethings that one could not dispute when they were changed, death is one of them. It is as much truth as Ra traveling sky every day and traveling the waters of Duat every night.

Regardless of these thoughts, Bek gently placed a hand on the pedestal, silently promising Zaya that he would be back.

“Try to keep up”.

Bek turned back and jogged to keep up with the God’s large stride.

 

* * *

A few days past, which currently found them climbing up a mountain. Thankfully, Bek’s endurance was well versed in holding himself for a long while. The hastily grabbed food from the temple keeping his energy up just long enough.

“So what is your plan to  destroy the god of the desert?” He said breathlessly. Though he had it to say it louder in order to get passed the winds. Yes, he just claimed that his endurance was well versed. However, climbing mountains wasn’t exactly a part of his daily routine.

“In order to destroy a God, you must destroy his power,” Horus said, showing no trouble as he climbed up nearing the mountain peak. ‘

“You’re going to kill the desert?” Bek shook his head slightly, “How exactly are you going to _kill the desert?”_

 _Without perhaps seven days of storms, floods, and rain?_ He mentally added. He was sort of concentrating on keeping his grip tight. Something at the back of his mind whispering in remembrance. Like a fog that he could not touch, the memory evaded him. Unable to recall it as exactly as it should have been.

**_Remember the spell Bek._ **

“I must go to my grandfather’s he will help us with the task,” Horus interrupted, jolting Bek out of his thoughts for a moment as he climbed over the edge of the cliff, not bothering to help the mortal over to the top. Rude.

“Your grandfather,” Bek breathed, having successfully climbed up and over the ledge, “Ra? God of the Sun Ra?”

He muttered to himself, “I thought he didn’t bother with what happened upon the lands of Geb”.

As Horus nodded, turning to look at Bek, he said louder, “So where exactly _is_ your grandfather?”

Horus looked up briefly before turning back to Bek, and Bek followed to suit.

“You’re being funny right?” Bek said, before sighing. Of course. God of the Sun, first dweller of the sky,

“You think I would put any effort into trying to amuse you,” Horus didn’t word that as a question as he turned to the giant circular structure built on the mountain. The timing just right for it to encircle the sun.

“Then it would seem flying would be useful right now,” Bek turned back to the structure and to Horus.

“Without both my eyes, I cannot transform, I need to pray for strength."

That was definitely news to Bek, he had been told that power was within an Immortal being. Be it goddess or god. Not in the parts that seem more special than most. Or perhaps, he looked closely as Horus stared at the structure. As if slightly hesitating. Perhaps he didn’t know.

“Well that’s not encouraging."

“Be silent, or you’ll reach the bottom of this mountain much quicker than you reached the top”.

Bek looked back down at the mountain before rolling his eyes at Horus. Who, must have conveniently forgotten that he wouldn’t be able to reach Set’s pyramid, and thus, source of his power, if Bek was dead. For a quick thinker in battle, Horus certainly lacked foresight.

He glanced back as Horus lowered himself, kneeling down to the floor. At that point, Bek stood as he got a confirming nod from the figure who was still hooded.

Bek watched as liquid gold covered the god, turning into his armored form. Growing much taller, gaining wings, a falcon head, and far more prominent muscles. Not that Bek was paying particular attention to them-

He glared as the figure snorted, lifting their head slightly as if they were rolling their eyes. Which they were.

“Impressed,” Bek admitted with a small laugh as Horus turned around., wings proudly extended. Like a peacock showing off his feathers.

Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air above Geb, onto a ship that sailed across an invisible gold sea.

As Horus dropped Bek onto the boat, none too gently, Horus once again (Bek thought he really needed to stop with that) demanded Bek to stay in his shadow.

“Why is that?” He couldn’t help questioning. He was fine in the presence of immortals, even one as old as Ra.

“Just do as I say”.

Not wanting to get his throat grabbed again, he followed the order and stayed in Horus’ shadow.

“Hail thou great god Ra,” Horus bowed before the being hunched over with a straw colored, yet slightly dirty, linen cloak wrapped around them. Sharpening a weapon on a spinning wheel.

“Normally, when a bird lands on my boat, I kill it before it can flit,” Ra turned to face Horus, “what is this, you dare bring a mortal to the source of creation”.

Bek frowned, but he didn’t say anything to rebuff the insult. Ra did have a point. Bringing a mortal to something like this was very dangerous if the mortal had any malicious intent. Or was just perhaps ill-informed. It just so happened that he was neither, but that was beside the point.

“He is valuable to me, I could not leave him behind,” Horus amended, standing to approach his grandfather.

Ra tilted his head up slightly, as if to better hear something before nodding and turning back to Horus and Bek.

“Come forward mortal,” Ra commanded, and while Bek was happy to be offended when it was Horus. He wasn’t about to say anything to the Immortal of the Sun.

Bek didn’t miss the way Horus had frowned in confusion as he stepped out of Horus’ shadow and into the light. Making his way towards Ra and bowing deeply. He mentally wrote it off at Horus being his usual self concerned self.

Ra hummed, “You are unlike the mortals of Egypt, your skin is the color of sand. You can also stand in the light of the burning Sun. Speak mortal”.

“My father is not of Egypt, and I do not know my mother,” Bek answered. His actual mother anyway, the person who raised him was a vastly different being than the one who gave him life.

 _“You carry the mark of creation,”_ Ra said in his mind, which sounded more impressed then when he was actually talking. Bek didn’t really understand, at first, but when he mulled over the words, he realized what the Immortal of the Sun was talking about.

“I was raised well enough to be able to live in Egypt,” Bek continued out loud.

Ra hummed again before turning back to the wheel. Bek took that as a signal to return behind Horus. Who watched him as he returned behind his shadow.

“Why have you come?” Ra asked, continuing to sharpen his weapon on the spinning wheel.

Horus snapped back to facing his grandfather, “I would only ask of something of you”.

“Well, in that case, I should stop what I’m doing, and heed your bidding?” Although Ra phrased it more like a statement, there was a sarcastic question there as he lifted his hood off his head.

“I mean no disrespect-“

“You don’t know the difference,” Ra cut in, facing Horus before turning back forward and standing. To which Bek respectfully silenced the urge to snort.

He pointed a finger at Horus, “Stay there, and be quiet”.

He stood up, placing his weapon down on his seat before lifting up the pschent. A double crown that represented the power over the two lands of Egypt, of upper and lower Egypt. Red and white in color.

Ra’s form changed from an old man with pale skin to a middle-aged man with a darker skin tone much like the people of Egypt. He had a slight reddish hue in his skin, a hue Bek has seen in the people of Egypt who has worked many hours in the sun. He shed off the shawl, revealing well-muscled arms that wore armbands near the shoulder and at the wrists. Which also helped to show off a well-chiseled stomach and chest. He wore a brightly colored wesekh, which wrapped around his neck, covering his collarbone. As well as a silver and gold colored shendyt. A kilt-like garment that wrapped around his waist, flowing down right up till the knees.

His face was a lot younger, and a lot more handsome too. Though Bek dared not to say it out loud. In case the God would take it as an offense and not at all hear the compliment.

He had a golden aura about him as grew taller, even greater than that of Horus’ height.

“Put the mortal below deck if you want him to live,” Ra held a much deeper voice than that of his “older” self, confidently flying through the front of the ship in a blast of fire with his weapon in hand, which turned out to be a staff with a pointed spear at the end.

The boat moved forward and Bek ran for the door below deck that he had spotted on the way here. Before Horus could get any bright ideas.

With his adrenaline pumping, Bek heaved up the door up and jumped in, vaguely recognizing a large lump of linen that softened the fall.

He did wonder why there was a large lump of linen below the deck of the ship of creation, but he didn’t question it.

* * *

From inside, he could hear a crack of thunder, and Bek involuntarily shivered. A cold feeling creeping up his spine as the ship shook. A large groan of some sort of animal from outside.

From the windows below deck (which he personally found impractical, but who was he to say) he could vaguely make out an animal slithering the sudden black clouds that appeared to be the source of the loud drums of thunder.

Even from down there, Bek could vaguely hear an argument between Ra and Horus. The situation bringing forth bits of memory from days long since past.

  _Bek gasped as he was pushed back, the figure before him twirling the Khorpesh with practiced ease._

 **_“You need the practice child,”_ ** _The figure said patiently, their form shifting every so often. Their voice a mixture of different whispers that echoed in the softly lit room where they trained. Bek only nodded, shifting his stance._

_Over the past few years, he could tell that he changed. His strength grew. His movements more agile. Capable of reading far more symbols than he could before. Besides the obvious changes, there were the more subtle ones._

_Like how his recovery speed had increased. His mind sharper than his body, speaking over the pins of pain that prickled occasionally. He noticed he craved water less, food even lesser so._

_And he was able to perform magician’s magic._

_The magic of the House of Life was one known throughout Egypt. He could vaguely recall his father sitting in a room full of them, charms and amulets not unlike the one he now wore on his neck in numerous number._

**_“Bek?”_ **

_Bek snapped out of his thoughts, centering himself to better duel against the figure before him._

**_“Perhaps it is time we switch gears. Come, there is a spell I wish to teach you before you rest for today’s cycle.”_ **

_Bek nodded, lowering his sword and following the figure out of the room. Any other thoughts pushed to the back of his mind._

Shaking his head from the memories, Bek came to the conclusion that Horus probably wanted to ask if Ra would strike down Set for him.

Bek snorted at the thought, certainly not. While Set wasn’t the best King Egypt has ever had (neither was he the best uncle or brother) he knew Set and Osiris were both sons of Ra.

He doubted any father would choose between two sons, or between any of their children for that matter. Any father worth their worth in salt anyway.  

* * *

From upstairs Ra, who chose to remain in his “younger form” but looking closer to his seniors, was questioning his grandson. He then questioned the proverbial elephant in the room. Motioning to below deck, “Why are you lugging around this mortal?”

Horus securely wrapped the flask newly filled with the water of creation as he answered the question, “He had the gall to strike a bargain with me”.

“Ah,” Ra said, lifting up his eyebrows in a mock show of understanding, “not worth the papyrus it’s written on hm?”

“What does it matter, he is but a mortal,” Horus said with a slight sigh and shrug of his shoulder. Ra discretely rolled his eyes at his grandson. Standing up again and picking up his staff.

“I do not approve of how Set rules,” Ra admitted, casting a piercing look at Horus, “but I am unsure if you would be much better”.

As he walked away, most likely to fight the serpent of chaos Apophis once again, he turned back to face Horus one last time.

“I’d be careful of how you treat the mortal boy,” Ra said, “he is strong in both mind and soul. I am very sure he wasn’t brought up that way just by himself”.

It was very cryptic, and Horus didn’t understand much of it, but he nodded none the less. Basically taking that as a slight warning to, “treat the mortal better or something might happen”.

Well, he wasn’t really sure what would happen. He doubted it would be that bad though.

He ignored the feeling of eyes piercing through him growing much harsher.

There was a bang below deck and Horus sighed again. The mortal managed to get in below deck, and he couldn’t manage to get out? 

* * *

Bek gripped tight around Horus’ neck as they flew down, flying near an oasis before Horus promptly lost his golden wings. Landing roughly on the ground.

“Maybe next time you should wait until we’re actually on the ground,” Bek said sarcastically.

“What Ra gave, he took back,” Horus grunted a little in discomfort as he heaved himself up. In the meantime, Bek rose much faster. Quickly brushing away the dirt from his shoulders. He resisted rolling his eyes. He already knew that Horus’ power of flight had a timeout date. He needn’t be reminded.

“I got what I needed in the meantime,” Horus checked on the flask for any cracks that may have formed, “the whole of the Nile cannot quench Set’s fire, but a few drops from the waters of creation can”.

Bek stared at the golden yet transparent liquid swirling around in the flask, vaguely recognizing it.  Though he mentally called it, the waters of Nun.

“So kill the desert,” He said, slightly out of breath as he attempted to suck air in and out as slowly as possible to calm his heart.

“With his power gone, Set will be weakened,” Horus said, looking at Bek with a squint as if explaining one to a child. “Vulnerable.”

“What would happen if I drink that?” Bek asked, though really he meant it sarcastically. Curiosity bubbled softly at the corner of his mind as it usually does for mortals.

Horus seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering, stowing away the vial for safekeeping, “You would be refreshed. Then you would die.”

Well, Bek wasn’t stupid. He knew that was probably the end game for a mortal drinking the literal _waters of life._ It was one of those things that he kind of needed to know considering who took care of him for some ten years or so of his life. There was a small chuckle in the back of his mind at the thought.

“It doesn’t seem right that the water of creation would kill,” Bek said sarcastically, getting up and dusting himself from the dirt of the oasis they had landed in.

“I would kill you, for wasting my water,” Horus said, throwing Bek a bag.

Bek rose an eyebrow at the light water skin, hand gripping the top of cork “What’s this?”

“So you don’t have to give me something to drink cupped in your hands.”

Bek twitched at the idea, the _obvious_ tone of his voice raising his hackles, his back stinging with the phantom pain of being whipped.

“I’m not. Your slave,” Bek said clipped, holding out the water skin.

“My father told me it’s unworthy for a God to strike a man.”

“He should have told you to get off your ass and get your own water,” Bek said, just on the edge of angry.

Feeling the shift in the air, Bek dropped the skin and ducked. Moving away from the angered God.

“I’m not your Nun damned slave!” He yelled back bitterly, walking out into the jungle to get some water and possibly some fresher fruit. Ignoring the gobsmacked god. A god who had honed his movements to swift movements. A warrior god who’s speed had been written poetry about.

The very god he just dodged before Horus could even anticipate it.

Bek’s anger carried him across the land, walking over to the bed of water that came from the cascading waterfall a few ways away. He kneeled.

“Self-entitled, peacock of a-“

A quiet, mixed voice laughter halted his cursing of the falcon god, simultaneously putting him at ease and seeping away his anger.

He sighed, cupping the water in his hands and bringing it to his lips, “How is _he_ supposed to be a King? A slave I knew near the city had a better heart that bigoted giant.”

_“Have hope Bek, trust that this journey will teach him a thing or two about being King. Osiris was not the most perfect Prince either.”_

“At least Lord Osiris knew humility,” Bek muttered under his breath.

A waterskin appeared to his right.

_“Refill. For both yourself and the bird-brain buffoon. Do as you like with it.”_

Bek smiled as he took the water into his hands and contemplated spitting in it. Before he heard a crash behind him.

He moved to get out of the way but missed by a few as he felt his back being gripped and thrown. Landing with a thud, his entire lower body singing with pain, a miracle that nothing had seemed to be scrapped as he slightly slid by a few centimeters across the thankfully damp slick rock he had landed on.

“This is becoming unacceptable,” He grunted, vaguely remembering his almost throw across the environment and the other moments. Noting the sounds of another splashing behind him as he scrambled to get up.

He fell on his back quickly as he scrambled closer to the edge, avoiding to the meaty hands of the bull-headed hoofed creature. Probably closer to Apis than Set, but the creature had the appearance none the less. There were several other creatures standing behind him.

“Where is the eye of Horus?” The creature said, gripping the front of his shirt and raising him over the edge.

“Up your behind, alongside the goats you keep up there,” Bek griped out.

The creature pulled him out further, “Where is the eye of Horus?”

“Right here.”

Bek never thought he would be glad to hear that arrogant drawl of the weirdly light-skinned Egyptian god.

Not that he was one to talk- and he already knew the whole _the immortals choose their own forms_ thing.

The creature seemed to scoff, Bek himself couldn’t really tell, “I thought you were crawling sightless in the mud somewhere.” 

The creature raised a hand in a command, “Cut him down!”

All of the creatures went at Horus at once, Horus moving swiftly between them before one of them managed a nick.

“See brothers?! Without his other eye, he is weak!”

 _Why do you feel the need to assure yourself of that fact?_ Bek called mentally as he sort of hung in midair. If anything it seemed to spur Horus even more as he easily clashed between two of the creatures. Forcing them against each other with Horus throwing out a blade. Slicing a clean cut through one of the creatures and throwing golden blood all over the ground and off the ledge. Another taking the god and head-butting him against a nearby wall. The fight moving quickly with Horus besting every challenger until the supposed leader decided to let Bek go.

Unexpected, Bek yelped as felt himself fall. Landing on the rock below and landing with a thud. Vaguely hearing Horus gloat above them.

To himself, Bek shook his head, sitting up on his hands as he sighed. Waterskin appearing next to him. Filled.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Grabbing it with his hands and pulling it towards him.

He looked up, “You’ll be glad to know I didn’t fall to my death!”

Bek was slightly caught off guard at the suddenly drained look Horus had on his face, reclaiming enough that he straightened quickly.

“Praise Ra,” The Falcon God drawled.

He was about to mention how he sort of needed to be alive for the deal to happen, both he and Zaya. Him alive. Breathing. With Zaya was accepted into the eternal immortality of the afterlife. Before he noticed a beast raising boulder above his head.

“Behind you!”    
Horus looked behind before getting brained by the giant boulder, falling into the water below. Without thinking, Bek dived after the probably unconscious god. Following the god and calling out his name repeatedly, clambering over gripping the god’s leg in an attempt to keep close despite the fast-moving water. Following the God the ledge of the waterfall. Gripping onto the god’s shoulders, and calling out his name. Shaking as much as he could in spite of falling rapidly.

“Horus!” He yelled as much as he could, the water falling into his mouth every now and then. “We. Are going. To. DIE!”

That seemed to jolt the God awake and into action, getting the spear off his back and extending it. Grinding against the rock as it suddenly came to a stop. Bek hanging off the much larger god’s shoulder, his muscles groaning in protest with the odd grip he had.

“After,” Horus huffed, breathless. “You.” 

* * *

Bek clambered over the rock, throwing over the rope he had used to get down from the position they were at the bottom of the waterfall. Bek leaning against the rock with his forehead, faintly hearing Horus to kneeling position.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Bek asked, mostly in concern and catching his breath and leaning back to look Horus, who seemed to be staring holes into something.

“I saved you didn’t I?”

“Oh, you saved me?” Bek rose a tired eyebrow at the God.

“Only because you're useful to me.”

Bek rolled his eyes, “That I may be, but the fact that you seem oh so alright with letting me fall to my death tells that you probably don’t need me _that_ much. You know what _would_ be useful though? You’re other eye. I could steal it back for you if you like?”

The sarcasm practically oozed out of his words as he mindlessly gathered and rearranged the rope.

“Don’t test my patience mortal.”

“My name is not ‘mortal’” Bek parroted back, indignant at the barely their regard the God had toward anyone. It was a wonder if Horus ever got along with _anyone_ besides his own kind. Save for perhaps Set.

At this, Horus seemed to pause before turning around. Remembering his grandfather’s words. “Then what is it, then?”

“Bek,” He answered, losing his anger and feeling hopeful in gaining Horus’ respect and squeezing the water out of one of his satchels.

“Very well, Bek,” Horus turned around. “The roads will be watched now. Set will send better hunters.”

Bek sighed and followed Horus’ long strides as closely as possible without being in punching range.

* * *

Bek sat up, a familiar darkness filling his sight, finding a familiar figure clothed in a pitch black cloak sitting peacefully before a warm fire.

_“Hello Bek.”_

Bek bowed his head, “Hello.”

_“It has been a long while since you have had the time to dream.”_

“Indeed it has,” Bek settled next to the clothed figure, staring at the familiar darkness filled with dots of stars. A whole world before them.

_“What do you think of the Hawk God?”_

“He is arrogant,” Bek said with a scoff. “Rude. Brash. Overly insensitive and I wouldn’t be surprised if his head was so far up his ass he wouldn’t know clean water from spit.”

Bek sighed, “But there’s…something. I don’t know what it is.”

_“You admire him.”_

Bek snorted, “No. I don’t.”

 _“Deny as you might Bek,”_ The figure said with an amused tone in their many voices. _“You admire him. In more ways than one.”_

“I do not find him handsome.”

_“I never mentioned it.”_

Bek looked away, blushing, “Damnit-“

The figure laughed, patting Bek’s knee pleasantly.

_“It is time for you to wake Bek, be wary, be prepared. Stay sarcastic.”_

“Always.”

* * *

 

Bek woke up his dream, looking up at the bright blue, slightly clouded sky of Egypt. The cool ground was hard on his back as he rolled over with a grunt, getting up slowly as he straightened. Feeling far more rested than he ever since he began this crooked journey with the exiled god of war. Grabbing at the rope and putting it over his shoulder.

“Can we find a less unpleasant  campsite next time?” He muttered, mostly to himself he straightened his gear, securing his pouches wherever he felt it be slightly too loose for his liking. Mostly due to a sense of paranoia.

He vaguely heard a hum from where Horus was, looking up as the God seemed nostalgic.

“This used to be a garden like you’ve never seen,” Horus spoke quietly, expression fond as he looked at the barren landscape of the supposed garden. Bek had never personally seen the garden where they were in its prime, but he had been taken to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon when he was young on his date of birth. If the look on Horus’ face was any indication, the former garden had most likely matched its beauty.

“What happened?” Bek asked attentively, taking small steps forward, gazing towards the remains of the garden.

“It was my father’s first temple,” Horus had said quietly. “In his generosity, he opened the grounds so that the poor could bury their own here.”

There was a pregnant pause as Bek walked closer to the god, attempting to see the garden Horus had been referring to in its barren landscape.

“Set has corrupted his teachings,” Horus seemed to pause, Bek casting him a look before settling at the edge of the temple. Looking out in wonder.

Sensing a presence, Bek watched as the landscape transformed as if under a mirage. Green and growths merging out of the hazy, water-like lens that blanketed over the barren form. Giving Bek a small glimpse of the garden in its former glory.

While the Hanging Gardens of Babylon were far more elaborate, Bek was taken by the simple beauty of the garden. With simple patterns and flowers that dotted the sea of green that had been carefully nudged into the design. Care and love had clearly gone into the creation of the garden, a careful personal hand showing itself in every vegetation.

There was brief growl from the god next to him, pulling Bek away from his thoughts, “So Set brought him here to be butchered. His body cut into fourteen pieces. The heart never found.”

Bek considered this before looking out at the garden, “Set salted the earth?”

“No,” Horus muttered softly, seemingly staring into Bek’s _Ka._ “It was my mother’s tears. Before Set killed her as well- despite her efforts.”

Horus looked down in shame, “I failed them.”

At the sight of the forlorn looking falcon god, feelings of sympathy coming forth as he remembered his own shame in allowing his father to die. A shame that shown once again when he allowed Zaya to die right next to him on the cusp of their escape. It was a hard feeling to accept, no matter how fresh the memory. Especially in knowing that Isis was one of the most magically powerful among the immortals, tricking Ra for her husband. To best her would not have been easy, regardless of who or what you were. Which made her defeat all the more solemn.

“I’m sorry,” Bek said instead, watching as Horus looked away from the mortal as if to shield himself from uncomfortable memories.

“Ra told me I was on a journey,” He said instead. Not quite looking at what was in front of him. “And if I reach the end, I will be mighty again.”

“How does it end?” Bek asked softly. Looking back out at the barren landscape, the mirage passing over like a breeze. 

“With vengeance.”

For the moment, Bek pitied the God. For no journey such as this relied solely on vengeance. Vengeance was an all-consuming thing, it left you broken if you allowed it. Once again Bek felt as if he was a little wiser than the god next to him, at the very least on the matters of fate. For fate was never quite that clear, or fair.

That much he had learned quickly enough. It was the one thing mortals had over their more powerful counterparts. The power to change their own fate based on what they chose to do. Or at least die trying.

Horus seemed to nod to himself, more of his own assurance than anything, “It ends with my spear through Set’s skull.”

Bek was about to reply, with what he did not know, before the sound of rolling thunder seemed to cascade over the empty garden. His instincts telling him to look back and analyze the threat. The sandy gusts before Bek’s sight initiating a familiar feeling of dread.

“Is that a storm?” Bek asked, immediately getting up. His muscles wound tight with the feeling of apprehension coursing through his veins. Danger singing into his mind as he felt his core tighten in anticipation of the next fight. Looking at the site with a matter-of-fact tone in light of the situation, “there’s no clouds.”

On the horizon, two serpents shot forth from the sand. Too big to even be considered _normally_ sized cobras as they slithered forward towards them.

“Set’s hunters,” Horus said with clear dislike in his voice. “Riding their _pets.”_

Mostly out of disbelief, Bek protested to this, backing up as the distance between them and the hunters grew shorter by the second, “ _Those_ aren’t _pets._ A _cat_ is a pet.”

“I can’t withstand their venom, not as I am now.”

Bek nearly rolled his eyes as he proceeded to back up even more, just before calling out a sarcastic, “Oh- then I guess we should _run!”_

“Run?”

Bek damn near burst a vein at the god until he realized that an immortal god of _war_ had probably never learned the term before much less put it in practice in the way mortals often did.

“Mortals do it all the time!” He said, turning into a full on sprint as he ran across the pathway of the former garden. Putting a good few feet of distance between him and the large serpents, the heavy footsteps behind him allowing Bek to know that Horus was not too far behind.  A loud horn in the distance playing as the sound of slithering serpents grew ever closer. The rumbling crash of rocks breaking apart following them closely behind before a not happy rumble greeted them.

“Run faster!” Horus called out behind him.

“I can’t!” Bek responded, shaking his head and putting more force into his run. Forcing his pace into greater distances as he pushed himself just slightly further. But with the lack of food and water for the past few days, Bek could feel exhaustion seep back into his bones whatever was healing from the strain being forced to stop and focus on other matters. With a grunt, he vaguely felt an arm wrap around his waist, lifting him up in the air. Horus’s chiseled abdomen pressing against his back for the slightest of seconds before he felt his middle being squeezed against an arm and a stiff side, carried the rest of the way. One of the serpents roaring behind him.

In mid-panic, Bek yelled out as he was jostled under Horus’s arm, “Run faster!”

“I can’t!”

Bek reached into one of his pouches for a smooth vial, bringing out a flask of dark color and tossing it behind them. A tall tale explosion and the harsh smell of putrid eggs filling his senses for the briefest moments before an angry roar rang out in protest. Packed just in case they had run into some hippos along the journey, but gigantic serpents were a good enough excuse as any.

He felt himself move as Horus maneuvered behind a pillar, liquid fire spewing from one of the serpents as it shot forward. Splashing against the rock and radiating heat. With Horus instinctively covering Bek with an arm as smoke began to spew, the stone underneath liquefying into its molten form. The serpents slid the opposite direction with their long bodies, allowing Bek and Horus to run the opposite direction. Jumping into a crevice that formally housed tall bushes. The rumbled crackle of throats alerting the two of the serpents closeness.

“We have to kill them,” Bek whispered, mind racing for a hastily made plan against two gigantic serpents that could have both possibly breath fire. What he gathered wasn’t promising but it was a plan none the less.

“’We’?” Horus hissed, pressing himself slightly closer to the rock as much as his much larger body would allow. His lone eye looking sharply between the two snakes.

“When you go fishing, what’s most important?” Bek asked, giving Horus a look even as Horus was preoccupied with the titan-sized snakes.

“I don’t fish.”

Bek rolled his eyes despite the very much life and death situation, “It’s the quality of the bait.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

Blinking and vaguely in surprise, Bek took a gaping look at the war god, “Are you worried about me?”

“No- it’s just that my aim with a spear is not what it was.”

Bek gave a frustrated sigh,  rearing to get up and his hand itching for the glinted black of his dagger. “Then get _closer_ before you throw it.”

With that final comment, Bek hoisted himself back onto the walkway. Taking a glance behind him before making a run for it. Pacing himself for endurance instead of speed and scrambling towards the end. Jumping for attention.

“Hey! Beautiful!” Garnering the attention of the rider on the black snake, Bek lifted his hands in a cup to better allow his voice to carry across the distance. “I meant the snake!”

The serpent let out a growl before slithering towards him, leaving Bek to twitch his hand behind. Reaching out with his mind into the familiar space. Grasping onto a cold handle and keeping it behind himself. Against a snake as big as it was, Bek doubted he could kill it with a dagger one on one. But with the knowledge of Horus under the belly, the plan could work. If Horus was truly the war god he had claimed to be. Bek nearly grinned as he saw Horus appear near the crown of the beast, lifted with its rise before falling onto a square structure on his back with a distinctive thud. The snake attempting to reach down with it’ teeth. Stuck into the stone, the rider ran off. Attacking Horus with an axe that Bek witnessed sink into a nearby structure. Moving out of sight and behind a block.  
“That worked great, let’s go again,” Bek said, winded by the exertion and slipping his hand out of the space. His chest lifting in and out as he breathed quickly from the run.  

Looking over the structure they hid behind, tracking the two snakes with a wary eye, Horus responded with an annoyed tone. Not even slightly winded by his previous movements, “This time. The _bait_ needs to _dangle_ longer.” 

“I must strike the weak spot from behind.”

Bek let out a bit of a scoff while he prepared himself to run again before responding, “And how do you know they have a weak spot?”

 “I don’t- but they must right?”

Caught off guard, Bek took a look of horror at the god before letting out a small growl of frustration. Feeling the god push against his back while yelling for him to move.

Bek moved on automatic as he leaped out, his hand dragging against the void again before removing its only content. Different from his dagger, it seemed someone was giving him an edge as a shiny straight sword. Greek in design appeared in his hand, ringing with a silent greeting as if sentient. The blade pitch black even as the sun hovered above them.

One of the snakes had caught his movements as he heard one roar behind him. Encouraging Bek to move faster as he slipped the blade into a reverse grip, easier to run with for him. Moving into the temple and hoping against the wall as fire filled the space where he just was. The sounds of stone structure falling around him forcing him to lower his head in case any rubble should fall. Each breath of fire catching him by just a hair’s breath.

Bek catching sight of cliff and Horus maneuvering around the serpent’s rider, he modified his run into a sharp turn. Hearing the screeches of both serpent and rider as they fell to the bottom of the cliff side. Slowing down to a stop as he met with Horus who had landed to his knees. Chuckling at each other before making a run out of the collapsing temple. Both Bek and Horus landing into a ditch within the remains of the garden.

On instinct, Bek looked up. Watching the black serpent slither forward before he shot out like a well-strung leather strap. Black sword shifting under his manipulation and piercing the skin of the snake. Sinking into its hilt.

The snake shuddered under his blade, its fiery breath choked before it could make it past its throat as the black blade seeped the blood from its victim. Absorbing it into its own and strengthening itself. Turning one’s destruction back into creation, as the sword’s creator would have done.

Extracting the blade with a dry, grating sound, Bek shifted the blade back into his reverse grip. Positioning it slightly away from himself. Shorter than a normal blade and far less curved than a _khopesh,_ the black blade mirrored the style of blades north of Egypt. From his brief recollection, their style had been mostly to slash and move between opponents with ease instead of the lunging thrusts of its descendant. The memory of sparing with some of the techniques user’s coming to mind. Experience made him watch the black serpent’s rider with a wary look.

The rider shifted her weapon, a snarl on her face as she prowled around Bek. Who in comparison stood still in the face of the much larger being. Shifting his hand to move the blade closer to his body. Breath coming out in controlled bursts.

“You cannot kill me _mortal,”_ The rider said with a growl to her words. No doubt angry at the fact that a mere mortal had killed her ride.

“Perhaps not,” Bek responded calmly. Not allowing the rider to bait him. “But I _can_ destroy you.”

Most immortals, Bek had learned, that hadn’t been around since the dawn of time were often breathtakingly easy to manipulate. A well-placed jab of pride here or there would get any one of them to do what you wanted. Especially the younger ones. Wordplay was something more on par with the elder gods, but they would most likely do your request if it was something they could do and you had done something to please them. However, most of the younger gods were easily angered with just a few sentence. Case in point being the overgrown rooster himself.

Thankfully, whoever the rider was seemed to fall _exactly_ into that category.

She surged forward with a battle cry, swinging her weapon with more ease and grace one might expect as he roughly parried it away. Not his best, but he was used to the closer contact of the dagger rather the length of the sword. Despite this, he found himself going around his opponent, watching for an opening of any sort before he ran in headfirst.

He did only have one life after all.

Before he knew it, he ran at her in full speed. Tossing his sword up in the air for the briefest of seconds before catching it with his other hand. Plunging to sword deep into the Rider’s chest. Blade acting quickly and pulling the drops of golden blood into itself. Sinking into the blackness before draining all that it would.

Bek pulled away the sword panting as he dropped it back to the void from which he had retrieved it.

“Impressive.”

He turned around to find a woman, a goddess more likely, tall in her regal dress and jewels and crossing her arms. Looking at him with curious eyes.

 _Hathor_ he vaguely recognized. Lady of the dessert, betrothed to Horus. As well as secretly the bloodthirsty warrior goddess Sekhmet in disguise. Still panting from the physical exertion, he watched and followed Horus. Who had turned around with a huff, dropping into an opening in the garden floor which lead to an opening towards the inside. Hathor vaguely following behind as she held a conversation with the hawk god.

Though Bek zoned out, partially from exhaustion partially from the rush of battle slowly seeping away, he caught some of their conversation as Horus visibly made movements with his arm.

“So while I was sitting _blind_ in my father’s tomb, you shared a bed with the God who pulled out my eyes.”

“Why would I waste this on someone who can’t see?”

“Why would I ever trust you again?” 

Finally recovering his breath into the slower, far more quiet motions, Bek resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the bickering gods. Turning up instead to the sun in its place, noting that it was well into the afternoon. The desert sun beating down on his lighter than average skin. In any other day, he would have used salves to make sure he didn’t get burnt under Ra’s sun, unfortunately, he had been forced to leave it behind during the travel to Horus’s location. The stinging sensation causing him to itch in familiar places. He only hoped it wouldn’t burn him indefinitely, and while the immortals too had light skin, they were- well. _Immortal._ Petty things like sunburn wasn’t often an issue that came up.

Unfortunately.

“He’s slaying all the gods that won’t bow to him, that _includes_ me.”

Sitting down with a sigh on a nearby boulder, allowing the shade of the cliff behind them to stave off the stinging rays of Ra’s sun. Bek interjected between their spat for the sake of him not having to listen to the back and forth.

“We’re breaking into Set’s temple. Horus is going to kill him.”

Hathor raised her eyebrows, giving Horus a look of _‘really?’_ “How were you planning to get in?”

On Horus’ vague motion, Hathor sounded even more in disbelief as she questioned the decision with a sharp, “ _Him?”_

Moving away from Hathor and standing on an cropping of stone boulders, Horus looked away to the distance before them, “He’s seen the plans he knows the way.”

“What about the Sphinx? Have you forgotten about that?”

Upon Horus’s movement, Bek had begun to rise out of habit of following the falcon god, lifting an eyebrow as he recognized the creature. “Sphinx?”

“Set captured it to guard its fire,” Hathor said, looking a little haughty than Bek would have liked- but he had come to understand it as a trait between all the immortals. Ignoring it, Bek began to plan to himself.  “It will kill mercilessly all who enter if it cannot answer its riddle.”

“And you’re going to answer the riddle, right?” Bek said, questioning Horus as he turned around. Apparently finding a path.

“We shall ask Thoth for help.”

Hathor scoffed at the mention, “Why would you ever do that on _purpose? “_

“So we don’t have to die any sooner than is absolutely necessary. Let’s _go.”_

Bek shook his head at the bullheaded falcon god, sighing as he followed Horus on the way down. Thinking to himself possibilities on how to get Thoth to offer his aid at the very least.

Thoth, being the god of knowledge that he is often stuck to himself for the most part. Never truly leaving his realm of choosing unless he wished it. In order to bait the god of knowledge, one needed to have a very good piece of information or to bait the god with his own weakness as all immortals had, their ego. Bek knew just the thing, but he was hardly certain whether it would work or not. Regardless, Bek straightened the ropes around his torso and followed the now ahead mortals down. Contemplating a plan.

* * *

Wading through the swamps was never truly an enjoyable experience unless one _wanted_ to go wading through the swamps, but concentrating on making sure there were no alligators or worse _hippos_ around while he was wading through the water was better than having to listen to the griping arguments between the goddess of love and the warrior god. Hopping slightly over certain areas and quietly muttering his apologies to the occasional creature he had to step over.

He had been taught early that the slightest things could do much on the long run, with some good luck, Sobek, god of the waters, might take some liking to him for being polite.

Nearby as he was wading through, vaguely listening to Hathor and Horus and making sure they were in site as Horus lifted Hathor into his arms, he noticed a baboon looking at him from some of the trees.

Pursing his lip and looking at the baboon, who looked more bone than anything, Bek looked at the two immortals before digging into one of his pouches. Taking out a dried mango fruit and throwing it as far as his aim would allow. Into the hands of a softly _boofing_ baboon before disappearing into the lush jungle. 

Proceeding to make his way foreword across the pond, he heard a splash and a yelp as Hathor fell into the swamp water. Dropped by Horus no doubt after jabbing at him. Horus walking over and past the goddess with Hathor giving him a look of what Bek would bet his career as a thief to be one of contempt.

Chuckling to himself, Bek caught up to where Hathor sat, about to offer his hand to help the goddess up.

“Be a dear and fetch me some clean water.”

Catching the tossed vial, the feeling of helpfulness died quickly as he was once again reminded of how the gods treated mortals. In fact, he was pretty sure their pets got better treatment.

Looking around before looking up at the goddess as she got up, Bek decided to voice his contempt for once. Seeing as how should he get smacked, the landing wouldn’t have been nearly as rough as previous instances. “Would it kill you to say ‘please’?”

“I’m really not in the mood to argue. Go. Get it. For me. I command you.”

Bek looked, pretending to be captivated as he watched Hathor’s iris’s glow gold for the slightest of moments before sighing.  Shaking his head and moving forward,  throwing back the vial over his shoulder, “You’re all the same aren’t you?”

Well, he knew this wasn’t true. He had been introduced to less…rude immortals before, but now was hardly the time as he used that annoyance to propel himself further past the swamp. Lady Taweret wasn’t nearly _half_ as rude as the one’s he’s met on his own so far. Ra not counting due to the fact that they didn’t really _talk._ Not like the talks he often found himself with the two immortals before him.

“What’s their name?”  
Raising an eyebrow, Bek paused and turn to the goddess with a questioning look on his face.

“I can make any man, woman, or beast do my bidding. Unless their hearts belong to another,” Hathor smiled. A kind smile that Bek could see the fondness and excitement in them. “You’re in love.”

Huffing and pointedly ignoring thoughts about a large, chest and strong muscles, Bek shook his head. “I could have. Maybe. Before.”

Sighing he looked forward and watched Horus continue through the swamp, “Her name was Zaya.”

Visibly shaken by this, Hathor seemed truly apologetic, “I’m so sorry.”

To that Bek shrugged, familiar with the feelings of guilt that reared its head, “To be in love is not all that can ignore your thrall. I did love her. But like a sister. And like all beings, she needs to pass through the journey.”

“I just want to make sure she gets the ending she deserves,” Bek said quietly before continuing his march. “By making sure she passes through the afterlife.”

Contemplating his words and most likely catching his hint of something else at play, Hathor seemed to latch on to a particular set of words he had left behind as a diversion from the other, “The afterlife?”

“Horus said he would change the rules of passing through the gates,” Bek motioned to the god.

“He said that?”

“I know it’s hard to see past his short temper and proclamations of revenge but…” Bek trailed off as he watched the falcon god continue to watch the paths before him.  Leaving him to shrug, “he’s not so bad.”

“It is hard to see,” Hathor said in agreement, walking forward as they continued their march to Thoth’s realm. Giving Bek a considering look as she watched him catch up to Horus.

* * *

 

Walking into Thoth’s realm became obvious as they walked under archways made of some sort of greenery. Horus raising a hand in pause before lifting up a root from the swamp waters. Machinery and gears clicking into place as something seemed to move.

With a huff and a smile, Bek moved forward past the swampy waters. Walking past the two immortals and approaching the doorway. Pausing just before entering to wait for the two others as Horus moved to help Hathor up the dried roots. Falling into step just behind them as they continued through torch-lit tunnels.

A wide expense of libraries and various figures moving at a careful, measured pace walked around The large expanse of the room filled with mutters of someone taking note. Never having seen the God of knowledge before, Bek couldn’t help but voice his query.

“Is that him?” Bek took a moment to pause and look at all the similar faces as they walked past. “Them?”

“Of course not,” Horus seemed just as angry as he had always been as he looked at all the movement with a distrusting eye. Hathor simply walking forward and ignoring the others as they walked past. Dozens over dozens of papyrus scrolls stacked in holes in the shelves.

“Then who are they?”

“His trusted servants,” Hathor said, a small glimpse of a pulled up cheek as they walked.

“He only trusts himself,” Horus elaborated, leaving Bek to shake his head in reluctant agreement. Though even he had to admit that the sheer number of…mirrors were daunting as they seemed to go on forever. 

“Rich with generous compost. Colorful,” An accented voice called out towards what seemed to be the center of the long room. Holding out a hand for what was probably some sort of cabbage. “Mainly in the green and red spectrums. Variegated variety with inflorescences composed of multiple florets, each with a modified calyx.”

While Bek didn’t understand the meanings, he understood the apparent analysis of the varieties of cabbage soon enough as he recognized a common one being held in the darker skinned god’s hand. Horus moving forward and extending his arms, bowing his head in respect.

“Wise Lord of the sacred word, we seek your counsel.”

Bek watched the god point a finger at Horus in familiar meaning, continuing with his verbal analysis, “Once a weed. Uprooted and burned. Now prized for the vigor of its oils, and the sustenance of its leaves. But what. What is its truth?”

The one who was apparently the true Thoth through the cabbage behind him, a mirror catching it in a  single hand while he pointed at Hathor, “You! Turn around.”

“You prefer the view from behind?” Hathor asked with a tilt of her eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips.

“No I…well, yes. You know I can’t lie. Turn. I’m not going to risk looking at those tricky eyes of yours.” Without taking his eye off Hathor, Thoth continued. “Forty-seven.”

Horus quickly responded to this, though most likely softer than he would usually,

“Excuse me?”

“The percentage of knowledge I have so far recorded. I’m not even half done.”

“Thoth- I only need-“

“The answer to the riddle of the sphinx,” Thoth approached the falcon god, looking up at him with clear conclusions racing across his eyes. “A child could deduce why you’re here. Go ask the riddle and come back and relay it to me. I’ll solve it.”

“One of us would have to die,” Horus said, motioning a hand to Hathor and presumably to Bek.

“Well- draw lots.”

“Come with us.”

“Hah!”

“One night,” Hathor said while turned. “I’ll give you one night.”

Thoth seemed to consider the offer for a moment with a hum.

“No you won’t,” Horus said, rolling his eyes. Approaching Thoth. “Set must be stopped before he destroys us all. You see the wisdom in that don’t you?”

Thoth tapped the side of his head, “This is far too important to risk. I can recite the true names of the stars.”

“I know,” Horus said, looking more exasperated than anything else.

“I’ve seen the world, created from sand and water.”

“Mhm.”

“I contain all the wisdom in the universe- more precious than some _crown_. Hah! I have it! It’s mystery! It’s essence! It’s truth!”  

Before Horus lost it and ripped the poor vegetable apart, Bek sped forth and grabbed the lettuce in his hands. Raising it over his head and away from Horus’ twitchy hands. A call of Egyptian magic ready on his lips as he raised it even further from Horus’ grabby hands. A difficult thing to do considering his the ridiculous _size difference._

“It’s alright! I’ll do it! I’ll ask the Sphinx!” Bek stated.

Thoth scoffed at the information, “Your chances of failure is overwhelming.”

“I’m sure,” Bek said, his eyebrows lifting and shifting his head right in agreement. “But before it kills me I’m going to tell it that I asked the God of Wisdom to come, but he was afraid that he would get the answer wrong.”

“This is the cleverest strategy you could devise?” Thoth seemed to look almost disgusted at the thought as he looked at Horus. “Playing on my ego? How vein do you think I am?”

There was a pregnant pause as everyone looked around at the hundreds of mirrors surrounding them, paused in their work.

“Yes. Well. Fine.” He walked off. “Fine!”

Horus and Bek followed, Hathor calling out a goodbye to the mirrors.

“Well done.”

“Thank you,” Bek said with a grin.

 _I am glad that I didn’t have to use the backup plan,_ Bek thought to himself privately as they followed the god of wisdom out the large library.

“And,” They paused as Thoth stopped moving outward. “Thank you. For feeding Khufu.”

Hathor and Horus looked at Bek as he gave a grunt before following the speedy god of knowledge.

* * *

 

Walking through the stormy desert, Bek marched at pace with Thoth. Questioning him on how he witnessed the world’s creation before the world had been the world.  A cloth wrapped around his head to stave off most of the sandstorm.

“If I even attempted to explain, your brain would liquefy and run out of your ears.”

Bek laughed at that, “Then you’re not that good at explaining are you?”

“Excuse me?!”

“The answer to the question is most likely simple,” Bek muttered to himself in amusement. “to witness the world’s creation before the world was created. That only means a higher power created you before the creation of the world. The waters of Nun have a mysterious tenacity for anticipating what should be before it is needed.”

“You are not far from the truth,” Thoth responded, raising an eyebrow. “Closer than I would have thought possible. For a mortal.”

“Truth is merely a concept. A lie is a truth in another point of view. But before creation, there must be order. Which means that at the birth of the world- many things were created at once. Yet before that, there must be chaos. With chaos peace. A balance. Ma’at. With Ra and Apophis close behind.” Bek tilted his head, the use of his knowledge for anything other than quick thinking usually far and in-between nowadays. “Yet these concepts could be referred to any number of things. Therefore it is everything and nothing at once.”

That seemed to quiet Thoth as they marched forward. Approaching the plane that seemed to glow red with the power of the desert.

“It’s too dangerous to cross the plain, we’ll wait for darkness.”

“We’re running out of time,” Bek said. “Is there not a way to cross now?”

“I say we _wait,”_ Horus griped out. Leaving Bek to release a breath and sit down upon the dune. Hathor following suit but sitting next to the war god as they watched the sun move further to the west.

“The boy is a curious one.”

Raising an eyebrow, Horus turned to Thoth, “Really.”

“You noticed it as well,” Hathor added, watching Bek as he crossed his legs and seemed to stay rooted on the spot. Gazing out into the sun with a sense of severe stillness. So much so that Horus couldn’t even see the miniscule movements of the mortal’s breath.

“He is but a mortal,” Horus huffed. Lowering his voice in case said mortal could somehow hear past the whipping winds of the sandstorm.

Hathor gave a laugh at that, wrapping an arm around Horus’ own, “If you did not notice then you are blind in more ways than one. But I have known you long enough to know that you are in denial.”

Horus sighed, “Ra had said that ‘the boy had a strong soul and mind’ or something of the like. I just assume he had told me to treat him better. And I am _not_ the river of Egypt.”

“Perhaps,” Thoth wondered, much to Horus’s annoyance. “For a reason.”

“And what reason would that be? He bears no mark of any god.”

“Perhaps not an obvious one,” Hathor called, smile on her lips. “There have been instances where gods would keep their favored ones a secret. You have to admit his skill with a blade was impressive. Especially one so odd as a Greek weapon.”

“Greek?” Thoth said, obviously interested.

“Black as the darkness of Duat. It absorbed the life force of all that it was thrusted into, strengthening itself,” Hathor described. “He looked experienced and unsurprised at the blade. Pulled it out as if he were a magician of the house of life.”

“The magicians of the house of life have either turned or were killed,” Horus said. “Set decreed as much when my parents were killed. There are _none_ left.”

“Perhaps not. But I have heard rumors of a talented _sau_ and fisherman not of Egypt, driven off and murdered,” Hathor said. “Many were on the look for the charm maker’s killer. None was found.”

“I recall this as well, Lord Osiris had sent many to discover the charm maker’s killer. Aegeus was his name. A talented warrior as well. Nimble on his feet,” Thoth considered. “Osiris also sent word to look for his son.”

“A son?” Horus said, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“The boy was never found,” Thoth stated. “Even I, in my infinite wisdom could not locate him. Anubis had not seen anyone pass his sight. It was assumed that the boy returned to his people- not that anyone took him in.”

“And don’t deny Horus,” Hathor said, firm in her words and very much serious as she stared the falcon god down. “That you are not attracted to the mortal.”

Horus glared, “I am _not.”_

“You should be. _I’m_ attracted to the boy- and that’s just at face value- not as much as you are,” Hathor said, pointing an accusing finger at Horus as he seemed to belatedly notice a trill of warning coming from his lips.

“It _is_ hard not to feel something,” Thoth added. “He gives off an aura I have never experienced before. It would be fascinating to study.”

“You are _not_ studying him Thoth,” Horus growled.

“Face it Horus- you’ve noticed ever since you’ve met him. You’ve noticed that there’s an allure of power behind that deceptively frail mortal body of his,” Hathor warned. “And I know you aren’t just attracted to the boy’s looks, you cannot tell me lies in this matter.”

Horus refused to dignify that with an answer.

Despite the arguments, the three immortals turned to give a new considering look at the boy, they quieted as Bek stood. The sunset rising above the mountain as Hathor stood and standing next to the boy.

“Are you thinking about her? Of course, you are.”

Bek chuckled at this, the cloth around his hood wrapped tight.

“I was once known as the mistress of the west. My duty was to help dead souls make their way to the afterlife.”

Bek smiled softly, looking at Hathor. For once, not as an immortal but as a friend. “I know. Horus slayed forty-two demons to free you from the capture of the demons, it is a story I try to remind myself of when he gets…much.”

Hathor chuckled, “Indeed. Would you like to speak to her?”

Visibly hesitating, Bek nodded. Hathor smiling at him as he kneeled down, waving her hand across the desert sand as a small sand tornado rose from the dune, Hathor quietly calling out Zaya’s name into the tornado. Her voice echoing as if she were speaking in a cave.

_“Who is it? Who is there?”_

“Hathor. Mistress of the west.”

_“Mistress.”_

“I speak to you from the land of the living. Your beloved is with me.”

There was a soft laughter from the sand, _“Bek?”_

“It’s me,” Bek said quietly into the tornado. Watching Zaya’s smaller form turning in place to look for the source of the voices. “You look well.”

 _“I knew if there was a way, you would find it,”_ Zaya said, clearly amused. _“But I cannot see you.”_

“I will make sure you make it to immortality,” Bek said. “I promise I will. No matter what.”

_“But how?”_

“I’m helping Horus. In return, he’s going to help us. Help you.”

_“It is really the Bek I love?”_

“I can hardly believe it myself,” Bek chuckled. “Me. Trusting my fate in someone else. But I was wrong Zaya. Horus and the others can be trusted, as you said they would be. You’re probably thinking I told you so aren’t you.”

 _“Well yes, just a little bit.”_ Zaya paused, taking a breath. _“It’s so good to hear your voice.”_

“Everything is going to be fine Zaya. Trust me. Horus will make it so that you can enter the afterlife. Wealth or no. I know he will.”

_“Bek?”_

“Zaya?”

_“Bek are you there?”_

* * *

 

Zaya turned as the tornado was dispelled, Anubis standing before her and bowing his head in what seemed to be apology.

“It is forbidden for the dead to speak to the living,” Pointing towards the boat resting on the waters of Duat. “Go.”

Zaya returned with a respectful bow of her own head before walking towards the boat. At ease with knowing that her dearest knew what he was doing.

* * *

As night fell, Bek looked at the ever-changing blocks of Set’s pyramid.

“There’s a wheel inside. When you turn it the sand stops moving, we just need to go through the door,” Bek said, watching the moving blocks.

“Good thing you saw those plans,” Horus said, staring at the moving blocks with a mild sense of disgust. “If you didn’t know which one it was, this would truly be impossible.”

There was a silence before Horus moved forward, trying to get a look at Bek’s expression, “Bek?”

“Yes?”

“You do know which is the door right?”

“Of course,” Bek scoffed. “There is none. It changes. I just to trust myself.”  

Bek paused before rolling the bones, running forward as the door opened for the briefest moment. Ignoring Horus’ protests and landing inches away from the now closed entrance.

Taking a breath, Bek ran for it. Climbing stairway after disintegrating stairway as he climbed further and further up. Taking a running leap after the wheel and turning it with his weight. Crashing on the steps and readjusting himself with a surprised laugh, excitement coursing through his blood.

Watching the immortals approach, Bek prepped himself to rise from the steps. Horus’ open mouth beaten as Thoth surged forward, “You guessed?”

Bek shrugged as he stood, “W-well..”

“I find your dependence on chance troubling,” Thoth raised his hand, measuring Bek’s face. Checking symmetry for some strange reason. Checking something at his left ear. “If you continue to survive, I may need to study you further.”

Bek pulled his face away from prodding hands, “I’m afraid that you would be challenged on that.”

Ignoring this, Thoth halted his movements, “Now, where is the sphinx?”

Upon finding the direction, Horus walked slower than the others, isolating Bek as they walked.

“That was stupid,” Horus growled.

Bek sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the god, “I knew what I was doing.”

“If you died then this was all for nothing.”

“Good thing I didn’t die then,” The mortal man retorted, walking faster to match Hathor’s pace. Leaving Horus to scowl upon his exit.

As Horus rose and made moves to go ahead of the group, he caught Hathor’s intrigued smile. Rolling his eyes at her as she rose her eyebrow in inquiry. Lengthening his pace to match Thoth’s as they made their way to the sphinx.

* * *

 

Bek watched the stone rise from the sand, forming into a heavy hood that revealed a man-like face, a deep voice reverberating through the halls as the Sphinx spoke.

“Trespassers in the house of the King, answer my riddle or cease to be.”  

“Go on,” Thoth said haughtily. “I’m waiting.”

With a growl, the Sphinx gave its riddle, _“I never was. Am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence to all who live and breathe. What. Am. I?”_

Before Thoth would answer, Bek’s voice called from the room, talking over the rumbling shakes of the Sphinx’s stone.

“Tomorrow!”

The Sphinx and everyone else in the room turned their heads a the mortal in surprise. Leaving Bek to shrug.

“I…someone told me this riddle before. And told me I answered correctly.”

 _“Oh bother,”_ The Sphinx muttered. _“Very well child of being. It is your victory.”_

The Sphinx rose up before disintegrating into pieces. 

* * *

“One drop,” Horus muttered before walking forward, the others continuing forward to the source of Set’s power.

In a manner of seconds, a trap sprung forth. Thoth’s voice talking as his mind was taken from him. Bek moved for his survival as he grabbed the vial of Nun’s waters. Scrambling away from the cage as Set moved. His form flickering into his preferred body, strength coursing through every muscle. His steps abnormally quiet as he revealed himself to the others. Bek’s mind flashing with familiarity as he remembered seeing the god at the coronation oh so long ago.

“I should thank you,” The rumbling voice said. Overly calm for the god of chaos. “Luring him away from his library so I don’t have to.”

Set look at the glowing mind in his hands, watching the lights flicker in thoughts, “The final piece.”

“You coward,” Horus growled. “Open this cage and fight me.”

“Again?” Set said, raising an eyebrow. “Hasn’t she seen you lose enough?”

Set walked around the cage in prowl as similar to his animal, walking around the cage and moving closer to the immortals inside, “Can’t you allow me to spare you one last moment of embarrassment before you die?”

Bek moved to pour the vial into the pit before Set’s voice cut through like sharp daggers, holding out Zaya’s amulet.

“Did he tell you he can bring your woman back from death?” Set tilted his head. “It’s not possible. Not even for me.”

Bek curled up on himself, rising to his feet and circling around the pit, “You expect me to believe _you_?”

Set grinned, throwing his arms out, “I don’t have to lie. How else would a blind helpless god get you to help him? Go on.”

Set stepped closer, Bek backing up instantly, “Ask him.”

Then Bek did unexpected, even to those who seemed to have known him.

He threw his head back and laughed.

A hand behind his back revealed himself and slashed at Set in an arc, a black dagger in his hands as Set was forced to move backward. Vial kept close to his chest. A shine of silver swinging from his neck as gusts of winds seemed to circle around him.

“First of all, I am not ignorant. I know that the king does not have the power to bring back the dead. No one does, not here anyway,” Bek moved backward, dagger at the ready as Set growled and moved forward. “Second of all Zaya is not _my_ woman. I love her yes- but she is like my sister. And what I wanted for her was to give her the path of immortality. Not her return. There are few who come back from the dead and stay in the land of the living while ignoring the call of what _should_ be.”

“I will not risk that. I _refuse_ to,” Bek growled, uncharacteristically hostile. “I refuse to let the only living person I love besides my father live life in misery instead of joy. The king does not have the power to bring back the dead. But you can change the rules for who may enter the gate to immortality.”

He held a hand out, vial uncorked and hovering over the edge. Quickly trying to pour its contents in.

Then he felt the air rush out of him.

He honestly should have expected Set to tackle him, his breath taken away as Set overpowered and took the vial. Pouring out its contents onto the sand and throwing it aside. Crushing it underfoot. Bek felt his vision swim as he vaguely heard the yell of his name. Blood spewing forth from him as he crashed against the sandy floor. 

He felt his cheek being lifted, Set holding him his chin gently with a smile, “Shame you weren’t on my side. I admire a person who doesn’t let the fear of death get in their way. And you _are_ rather odd- for a mortal. But-“

Set moved away, allowing Bek to drop back to the floor with a thud, “I just don’t care enough, good try though.”  
Set walked past the cage, now talking to the immortals trapped in the cage, “It’s quite fitting that the both of you would die together here in my house. I’ll miss the conversation- and the rest.”

Bek hoisted himself up in a struggle, shaking as the building around them shuddered and shook. Rocks falling around them.

He fell to his knees as the shudders intensified, his chest hurting with a pain he hadn’t felt in a long time. He saw a blur of Horus escaping from the cage, his spear overhead as the war god searched for an exit. Hathor seemed focused on one thing as she turned and saw Bek’s prone form, dagger just slightly away from him.

“Bek!”

“Go!” He gasped, unable to move, his vision still swimming from the force of being knocked down by a _god_. Not enough time to recover adequately in order to run past the collapsing temple. Like an injured animal in the wild, he prepped himself for the journey. “Just change the rules. Beat Set and change them. Our deal will be completed.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Bek felt himself being hoisted, His vision swimming from the change as he saw the ceiling on its verge of collapse. “Let’s go.”

He felt jostled, grunts around them as the two immortals ran for it at top speed. Hathor’s dress ripped and split so that she could sprint faster, a rage in her eyes similar to the lion goddess she was before as she leaped across falling rocks with grace. His vision fading to black for the briefest of moments as a memory surged forth from his mind.

_The figure stood as Bek maintained his straight posture, repeating the words over and over again. His voice hoarse from overuse._

**_“This will be important,”_ ** _The figure and their multiple whispers said. **“I promise that your pain is not for naught.”**_

_After a brief pause, Bek recited the incantation once again. And again. Until the very words were seared into his mind despite the lack of magic._

**_“This spell will take much out of you when you perform it,”_ ** _The figure said, waving a hand to stop Bek from reciting once more. **“When you need it. You will know. And you will know what you need when you need them.”**_

_The spell faded from his mind, his body exhausted though Bek could not quite know why or how. A cup of water hovering before him as the figure nodded in approval. Making a motion to follow them._

**_“Now you rest, and your mind will wait until the day comes when you need it most.”_ **

Bek woke from his memory as he felt himself being thrown and landing amongst the sand. Enough to garner his instincts as he willed himself to roll across the ground to soften the landing. Lifting himself up as he spat out blood. The blessing of his caretaker finishing his work as his vision cleared.

_“Bek.”_

He gasped. Pain rippling through him one last time as time sped for his body to heal faster. Tiredness and hunger shredding through his tolerance in vengeance.

_“Zaya will face judging soon, she doesn’t have time.”_

“Damn it,” He gasped, His hand on the sands. “DAMN IT.”

_“Do you wish me to interfere.”_

“I can’t,” Bek said, tears gathering in his eyes. “I can’t ask you to do that. Not you.”

“Anubis.” A clear strong voice rang in the desert. “Come forth.”

“No,” Bek attempted to lift himself up as the jackal rose, his arms trembling from the strain. Pain throbbing in every nerve as they protested against his abuse. The jackal-headed god of death greeted Hathor with a tilt of his head.

“Mistress,” The jackal replied, quiet and voice smooth despite his animal features. Tilting his head towards the goddess. “You are still as lovely as the first dawn.”

“Hathor what are you doing?!”

“This mortal’s beloved bears no treasure for the scales.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Bek hissed, his arms still shaking in exhaustion as he attempted to will the rest of him to move. The pain flaring up more as he could feel his ribs mending together from Set’s tackle. Exhaustion seeping into his mind as his body raced against time to stitch itself together.

“Perhaps we can help her,” Hathor continued, pretending not to hear both Horus’ and Bek’s words of protest.

Anubis considered the deed, “You ask much, mistress. It would require a very special treasure indeed.“

“No, no.” Horus rose to his feet. “Hathor you cannot do this.”

“Like this?” Hathor referred to the diamond-encrusted armlet, shining with magic far beyond capable of any mortal.

Anubis quieted for a moment, looking at the star encrusted armlet in contemplation before nodding, “For you mistress? Yes.”

Bek rose to his feet despite the crippling pain from sheer willpower, walking towards the immortals with a look dead set into his face. “I cannot allow this. You don’t have to do this Hathor.”

Ignoring Bek, Hathor continued, “Grant him passage to give it to her himself.”

“I refuse,” Bek hissed. “You should not have to face the demons before your choosing. Not like this. It was I who failed.”

“Hathor- no. I forbid it,” Horus moved quickly, gripping Hathor’s arm in his own. Shaking his head. “Not like this. Not with you.”

Staring, stone-faced at the eagle god, “I command you to release me.”

“You can’t command me-“ Horus hissed. “You- you _know_ why. I know you do.”

“I do,” Hathor smiled kindly. Placing a hand on Horus’s cheek. “But I am the goddess of love. If I do not do this, I am nothing.”

“I cannot lose you again,” Horus protested quietly.

“And I can’t allow you to sacrifice yourself,”Bek stated firmly, looking visibly strained but better. Standing straighter as the pain dulled to a continuous throb.

**_“Indeed.”_ **

At the voice, all the immortals save Bek turned around. Eyes widening as the figure in cloaked form stood before them. Cloak as dark as the abyss with patches of skin underneath that shifted every so often in a calming way, not at all repulsed as one might think. The immortals fell to their knees.

“Hail entity of the world,” The immortals responded. “Hail Nun.”

 ** _“Rise children of long life,”_** The being that predated the immortals said. **_“Bek has not given me permission to help. But.”_**

The being, entity of the waters of creation, smiled, **_“I can reward you, goddess of love Hathor, protector of kings and goddess of healing Sekhmet. For pleasing me in your efforts. Ask. And you shall receive.”_**

“Sneaky, **“** Bek said with a scowl.

 ** _“You learned somehow my impossible boy,”_** Nun said with a cheeky grin of hundreds of faces.

“Mighty Nun, from all that comes from you. I wish for the girl, Zaya to pass through the gates of the afterlife to her immortality,” Hathor spoke clearly, firmly, and face still slack with shock.

 ** _“Your wish shall be granted. Zaya will offer upon her smile, which will stand lighter than the feather of my child, order,”_** Nun said, equally as clear. Their voices ringing in the air with a note of finality. As if the air and land itself bent to their will and responded with an acknowledging silence.

Twitching, Nun turned to the air, scowling at it, **_“Go to the afterlife and see her, I sense trouble on the horizon. Meet with Horus and Hathor when you have done as you need to.”_**

Nun turned, casting a meaningful look towards Bek, “ ** _You know what you must do.”_** With that, Nun disappeared, melting away into the air as if they had never appeared in the first place. A heavy silence and an invigorating air left behind by one of the oldest of deities. Predating Ra himself. Bek standing still and firm as the spell rang in his head repeatedly. The items required echoing in his mind in answer.

“You,” Horus said with a hiss looking at Bek’s sheepish expression as he turned. “Have a _lot_ of explaining to do once this is finished.”

“If- you can catch me first,” Bek said turning to Anubis who nodded. The both of them heading to the afterlife. Hathor and Horus left behind to go after Set.

* * *

 

Bek grunted as he felt the weight of chaos pressing down upon his form, standing beside Anubis as the god of death repelled the deity of chaos from the gates of the afterlife. The serpent curling around the edge.

“What plan do you have child of creation?” Anubis grunted. “If you or the Lord of the air have a plan, you must do so with haste. My strength is not infinite.”

“In order to beat Set- we need his true name,” Bek said, breathless as he felt the wait of chaos threatening to spill him into hysteria. The protection of Nun clinging just enough to keep him in check. “I need the feather of Ma’at to get it out of him.”

“Then use it Son of Creation- go,” Anubis growled, muscles taught at keeping back the serpent of chaos. Jackal head lips turned back in a snarl.

Bek turned, the feather of truth in his hands and tingling with burning power. Zaya glowing, beautiful as ever giving him a firm nod.

“Go and help Lord Horus, he will need your aid,” She pressed her forehead against his as he tilted down. “I _will_ see you again.”

“And I look forward to that day being a long time from now,” She continued in a whispered. “Now go.”

Bek only gave one, stiff nod, without looking back, Bek felt himself moving again.

 

* * *

Upon his return, he watched Horus gazing out into the darkened sky. Admittedly majestic despite the situation, Bek snapped himself into focus as Horus spoke.

“Ra has fallen,” The war god said, almost solemnly in awe. An awe one could only gander from watching a madman at work. “Set has unleashed chaos.”

“I have a plan to stop him,” Bek said firmly, the feather of truth clutched in his hand.

Horus took a moment to look at Bek, eyes determined. The feather of Ma’at, of order hovering impossibly above his hand. Taking a moment to admire the mortal’s set jaw, Horus spoke, “You never give up do you?”

“Call it a quirk of mortals,” Bek dismissed. “We live too short to give up so easily. We need to get to Set, and I need to force this upon him.”

Hathor, who Bek had known was here yet didn’t notice spoke, form having shifted to clothes more suitable for battle, a weapon at her side, “And what do you intend to do with the feather of Ma’at?”

“To gain power over him, to gain his true name,” Bek said. “Nun taught me long ago, I didn’t realize that it would be for this purpose, she had me memorize the Book of Overcoming Set in my younger years.” 

“I thought that book lost,” Hathor mumbled. “Thoth had written that eons ago-“

“Nun has a penchant for bending the rules,” Bek mumbled.

“So we have noticed,” Horus said, a smile on his lips despite the situation before dispelling. “We must return to the capital.”

“We would have a long walk ahead of us,” Bek mumbled, temporarily putting the feather of truth into a pocket of Duat. Hand tingling from holding such immense power.

The sounds of birds chirping gained their attention, all three turning to see a long boat carried upon the wings of hundreds of birds.

“I prefer flying,” Horus commented as the bird landed the boat before them.

“Even beyond death, Nephthys gives us aid,” Hathor stated, a sad smile on her lips as she approached the boat. Bek and Horus going in after her.

* * *

 

The ride to the capital was a rough one as Bek stood in front, watching the cloud of Apophis swallowing parts of the lands of Egypt. Taking an entire valley into its gut.

“Set has Ra’s spear,” Horus noted, sharp eye gazing out into the distance and tacking the source of the red beam of light from its high obelisk. “He’s drawing Apophis to the Nile.”

“The source of all life in Egypt,” Bek noted quietly, the winds of the sky nearly drowning the mortal’s voice out as thunder crackled. “Without the Nile, the people and creatures of Egypt are doomed to eternal darkness. As the Nile disappears, Duat fades.”

“Ra isn’t dead, and only he can make this right,” Horus continued. Ignoring for the moment Bek’s uncommonly high knowledge about the world outside the mortal plane, filing it away for questions to ask when the world wasn’t about to be destroyed. “He need’s his spear.”

“How do you plan to get it back?” Hathor asked, tone devoid of her usual sultry as she stood tall.

“I believe,” Horus paused, looking at Bek with a side-long glance. “It’s time to go fishing.”

Bek returned that glance with a sharp grin.

* * *

 

“Builder,” Hathor said, full of dangerous honey as she placed a deceptively gentle hand on the man’s shoulder. Horus and Bek hanging back as she whispered in his ear in words only the Goddess and the snake in human form could hear.

“Despite all that he has done,” Bek admitted, watching Urshu start shaking in what could have only been fear, “I feel almost sorry for him.”

“Same- surprisingly enough,” Horus said. “Though between the two of us, only _I_ have seen Hathor at her…angriest.”

“You haven’t seen Nun at their most annoyed,” Bek added quietly.

“Touché.”

“Let’s go boys,” Hathor said, the builder ominously nowhere to be seen. “I know how to get into that stupidly tall tower.”

* * *

 

There was a silence in apprehension as the elevator climbed. Hathor being left at the bottom as they vaguely heard the screams of soldiers as Hathor- now most certainly Sekhmet run through them as if they were thin papyrus. Immortal beasts and mortals alike as feral roars filled the air bellow. Bek and Horus stood by themselves.

There was a whisper of silk in his ears, growing in volume ever since he had left the boat. He hadn’t known what it was- or where it was coming from, but something in him- call it instinct or just intuition, told him that whatever it was, he needed to listen. And listen closely.

“A mortal knowing the great God Nun,” Horus had said, oddly quiet as it cut through the mechanical sounds of the moving platform upward. “That was a first.”

“To be fair,” Bek added, a little hesitant even as he gripped the silver amulet around his neck out of an old habit, one he had originally thought forgotten. The other held his black dagger, knuckles white from the pressure. “I’m an…odd case.”

“You don’t say?” Horus added gruffly, an undertone of amusement in his mutter.

Bek smiled, strained but still finding amusement in the God’s sarcasm as his shoulders loosened if ever slightly, “I don’t know much about my father’s past. I only know that he was not born of Egypt.”

“And you yourself?”

“The only mother I had ever known was Nun,” Bek answered. “They did not say if I had an actual birth mother- but they did speak of my father fondly when I asked.”

Horus had a considering look on his face, even as he gripped his weapon tightly in his hands, “You do not know where he comes from?”

Bek shook his head in answer, “Not really, I only know that he lives past the sea at the north of Egypt. That is all I know. Nun had said that he never really said much of his life before Egypt.”

“What was he? Do you remember?”

“A fisherman,” Bek answered, remembering the vague mist-like moments where he helped his father bring up nets and repair boats. Navigating around hippos and alligators better than anyone he had seen. “He was the best at it.”

“A fisherman,” Horus muttered his breath, seemingly lost in thought before noticing the gap between two walls. “Never mind, later. Follow the plan.”

With that, Horus leaped out from the moving platform, disappearing outside and leaving Bek to the platform by himself.

 

* * *

Bek held on as the entire structure shuddered, the bowls of fire tipping over and cascading all over the platform.

The very _wooden_ platform.

“Oh for the love of-“ Bek grunted as he stopped the platform from moving any higher. Sheathing his dagger to his side, Bek quickly grabbed a grapple. Throwing it over the reach of the flames as he climbed. The wood groaning as the fire seemed to reach the bottom half of the platform.

The structure shook once again, most likely from Horus and Set’s fight as his grip slipped and he dropped lower at the rope from where he was before. Hands shrieking with heat and sting as he forced himself to grip the rope tighter, exhaustion once again whispering in his mind in the form of pain and tiredness as his body worked to mend itself once again.

“Some water,” He grunted, pulling himself up and ignoring the pain in his hands as he climbed the rope bare and with sheer upper body strength. Thanking his life as a thief as the climb was made quickly. “Would be nice.” 

* * *

As Bek climbed past the opening, he vaguely heard the hum of something growing, climbing over and onto the uppermost part of the obelisk watching as Set prepared to throw down his stolen spear.

He didn’t hear Set’s prior comment, only tuning in as he grabbed his previously used grapple and swung it in one hand carefully with precise movement.

“You’re right,” Horus had responded, looking off to the side and straight at Bek with an exhausted grin. “I’m just the bait.”

Bek swung his grapple as Set’s spear stabbed downward with vicious speed, clawing at the spear and moving its aim to the side as spurts of molten metal spat out from

the tip of the obelisk.

Set turned, leaving the spear behind as Bek stood tall, hand on his dagger. The air charged with tension as he could feel the desert God’s own influence on chaos taking hold around him.

“Now you’re just becoming a pest,” Set grunted, golden armor climbing over his humanoid form. The head of his Set animal taking over with a metallic twang as Bek readied himself on bent knees.

“It’s a talent,” Bek retorted. Dodging Set’s outstretched hands as he flew on the stolen wings of Nephthys, instead of getting a firm grip on Set’s gold-clad leg. Feeling himself lifted into the air as Set reached down and grabbed him by the back of his clothes. Lifting him up and pushing him into the solid gold of one of the walls. The air shoved out of him as he heard Set growl.

Blinking the black from his eyes, he gripped his dagger and shoved it into the shining part of Set’s forehead. Prying out the other eye of Horus in quick movements before Bek found himself thrown across the obelisk, eye gripped in one hand while his dagger was left behind on Set’s animal forehead.

With a call to the falcon god, he threw the eye with all his strength, sliding down as his life seemed to almost flash before his eyes.

In a blink, Bek found himself dangling, arm gripped in the rippling arm of the falcon god as he gripped the edge of the ridiculously tall tower with what could only be immortal strength. Panting from lack of breath, Bek struggled as he could feel the muscles of his arm, gripped in the falcon god’s death grip, scream in pain and protest. His shoulder most definitely dislocated even if he could feel his body rush to right the damage. In the greater picture, he was most definitely useless.

“You,” Bek continued to pant. “Don’t think that your other eye was more useful than a wounded thief?”

“Probably,” Horus said, voice tight with concentration. “Yes.”

He couldn’t see, but he could hear Set slam Ra’s spear into the gold obelisk. Molten metal cascading down in a dangerously beautiful, slow trickle of bright yellow. The gold falling over the edge.

“I’m sorry,” Horus said, looking back down as Bek looked up in surprise. “For how I treated you. For everything I’ve done to you.”

“No,” Bek returned, trying to focus himself instead of blacking out from the pain. “Apologies needed.”

“That includes this,” Horus said, tilting his head at the situation in question.

Bek paused before answering again, noticing the god’s fingers slipping from its grip “Okay- accepted.”

* * *

In that moment, Bek could feel little else other than the wind under his limbs as he was in freefall. For a moment, he could think of nothing. Not the world in danger, not Zaya, not the pain in his limbs, and most certainly not the falcon head god he may or may not have been admiring for the past few ridiculous weeks. Months perhaps, he had never been good at keeping track of time.

For the briefest of moments, his mind was silent, and he knew peace.

A voice laughed in his mind, _Not yet my son._

Frowning, Bek nearly thought himself finally insane, _Father?_

_It seems we have a preference to the dangerous- and godly. Look to your object of affection._

He turned, and there he was. In his golden glory and much larger, more prominently muscular form, he looked as Horus fully returned to his golden form. Wings outstretched as the god seemed to silently regain his bearings.

For a moment, Bek smiled, fears and surprises forgotten as he felt a rush of admiration, satisfaction, and _affection._

He was in the midst of dying and having a relatively normal breakdown, he would excuse the thought.

Even when before he thought the god too absorbed into his revenge to realize the truth of his power, he never actually doubted him. It was just now that Bek was proven right in his instincts.

If he thought that Horus looked even more handsome than before, he was going to use him in the middle of dying from a sudden stop at the end of a drop as an excuse for his thoughts.

Then he was stopped from that death, his body feeling pushed down as Horus had gripped him in his arms and climbed upwards. Stopping suddenly in midair as only a god of air could.

“You,” Bek panted. Out of breath as the type of travel they had done in the span of a few minutes caught up with him, shoulder now throbbing in mute aches. “Could have saved me some trouble and told me you didn’t actually _need_ your other eye.”

Horus dispelled the top his golden form, smiling and breathless as he looked down at the mortal in his arms. Bek absolutely ignoring the possibilities of such position and resolutely ignoring the way his heart sped even faster at the god’s tired and blissed out smile, “Ra showed me the way, but I didn’t listen.”

More solemnly, Horus shrugged his head, “I believed I needed my eye to transform- but my journey was to protect my people. Not revenge.”

Bek laughed, cheek wincing as pain laced his chest, “ _I_ could have told you that.”

“Well excuse me child of creation,” Horus said with chuckle. “My apologies for my ignorance.”

“Taken,” Bek said with a grin. The whispers of the wind just now catching his attention- pulling him away from the ill-timed tender moment.

“We need to go back,” Bek grunted, “And quickly.”

“It would be difficult to restrain Set enough to gain his true name,” Horus warned. “Do you have a plan?”

“Better,” Bek straightened, pulling his hand back from Duat and holding the feather of truth in his hand. “Nephthys gave me his name.”

Horus grinned, “Hold on.”

* * *

The flight up was ridiculously fast as Horus quickly maneuvered around the fiery bolts of Set’s spear shots. His movements even more so slowed with Bek in his arms, but Bek paid no mind. Keeping his concentration dead set on staying awake in spite of the force he was experiencing.

Bek was quickly dropped off at the tip of the obelisk, the feather in his hand words at the tip of his tongue. Putting every ounce of energy he still had in his words as he spoke.

 **“I name you Set, I name you Evil Day.”** Bek spoke, words of power swirling around him, a papyrus appearing before him even before the first syllable came out of his mouth. His voice not recognizable even to his own ears as there seemed to be a power in the air as his voice rang over all other noise.

In midair, Set stopped. Frozen in the air as the stolen wings shuddered, turning to look at the mortal with its animal head.

Unbeknownst to Bek, a glowing power surrounded him. Eyes glinting as power and firm conviction echoed in his words. **“You have been my enemy, and a curse on the land.”**

Set seemed to be overtaken by a glow of aura that crept around him in noble silver, the feather of Ma’at in between his hands shining in a light that rivaled the sun.

**“Deserving no mercy, an enemy of Ma’at.”**

Bek looked at the golden figure in the eye, lifted into the air from nothing but the power of his spell. Golden armor shed as Set looked upon him with surprise.

And an odd bought of admiration.

**“You are exiled beyond this Earth.”**

With a bang and a shudder, Bek felt his breath and energy pulled from him as Set disappeared. The feather and the papyrus disappearing in shining light. The Obelisk under him shuddering as it seemed to be on the verge of collapse.

The stolen parts of the gods and goddesses falling to the sand of Egypt, he watched as Horus quickly snatched the spear from the air and sped up. Most likely to return the spear to Ra to cast off the serpent of chaos.

 _“Well done child of creation,”_ A silky- shivering cold voice whispered into his mind. _“child of the travelers and messengers. Child of the thieves and child of the child of the seas of the lands of beyond Egypt. Well done. For now- you have stopped me. For now.”_

The silky voice turned darkly amused, “ _You have earned your existence.”_

Bek closed his eyes and smiled tiredly as the voice disappeared and the roar of Apophis shook the air, the obelisk collapsing from under him.

* * *

 

Horus turned from his grandfather’s work, his eye locking onto the collapsing obelisk.

The obelisk that Bek was on.

With a resounding horror Horus thought himself incapable of ever since his eyes gouged out by Set, he ripped across the air. Pushing himself harsher and faster across the winds to get to Bek as he saw the mortal close his eyes and smile.

He dived, muscles twisting painfully as he reached out to grab Bek by any part he could see. His fingertips brushing against the skin of the mortals arm, enough to be able to grab.

Before Bek fell into the hollow of the obelisk bellow.

“NO!”

* * *

 

Hathor turned rapidly, Sekhmet subdued by a piercing scream of horror as the obelisk structure collapsed in on itself.

In a few minutes, the rubble and dust settled. A collapsed pile of mixed materials, Horus landing on his knees in front of the rubble. Climbing quickly and throwing off different rocks, throwing it behind him without much of a care.

“Horus-“

The falcon god didn’t respond at first, “Bek was on the obelisk before its collapse. He’s here somewhere- _help me._ ”

Hathor didn’t need any other order as she climbed up the rubble and helped, casting off rubble and pushing through melted gold in the search for their favorite mortal.

All of a sudden, snake rose from the edges of the rubble. A second rising next to it as it settled next to the other. Staring the two immortals down with an oddly intelligent gaze.

They settled and followed the snakes down their bodies, freeing the rubble and coming upon a wrapped arm covered in the dust of limestone.

By the time they pulled him out, the snakes had disappeared. Bek’s chest unmoving.

* * *

 

There was solemn silence, Hathor reaching out and placing a hand on the quiet god’s shoulder as the new King sank to his knees. Expression out of her site.

“I’m sorry.”

At first, Horus didn’t speak, “I forgot.”

Hathor said nothing, looking at the strangely peaceful mortal as he shined like a precious gem against the rubble.

“I forgot,” Horus continued again. Voice painfully sad even for Hathor to hear. “How fragile mortals are.”

“I had forgotten as well,” Hathor whispered. “With how many times Bek had risen from his injuries- one would think him to be a god himself.”

“A god of the impossible,” Horus agreed.

* * *

There was a rush of air before them as they looked up, Ra, in his younger glory and flaming form standing before him.

“I have never been in debt. And yet I am in debt to you grandson. Daughter,” Ra said firmly, voice deep and gravel with a silent tiredness. “Ask whatever you will. Mountain will kneel before you. The winds will do your bidding. Answer quickly. For Apophis still hungers. Night. Is always coming.”

Looking up from Bek’s body, single eye silent with unshed sadness, Horus spoke quietly, “I want nothing. Except what is impossible for me to give.”

Ra stood grimly for the briefest of moments before speaking, “I cannot give this to you grandson.”

Horus hung his head.

“It is impossible to give back what has never been taken,” Ra said in the silence as Hathor refused to speak. In fear of speaking in anger at the elder god.

With that, as the two immortals looked down at the mortal’s body, Ra smirked.

* * *

 

Bek had thought that appearing in the afterlife would be less…dark.

“Hello son.”

He turned, in a wispy image, laugh lines deep set into his face and dark black hair with shimmering eyes.

There stood his father.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Bek admitted. More than a little shocked at seeing his father for the first time. “I would have thought you well beyond the gates of the afterlife by now.”

His father, the old fisherman Aegeus laughed, gray hair shimmering and a long stripe of white hair going off the side of his head shaking with the movement.

“I was allowed to see you,” Aegeus said. “By…your grandfather. Technically. With some pressure from your aunt, uncles, and your other grandfathers and grandmothers.”

His father gave him a rueful smile, “The family is more than a little complicated.”

“I…gathered,” Bek said.

“So…” His father shuffled awkwardly. “Savior of Egypt huh?”

Bek rolled his eyes, “I only spoke a few words.”

“You performed a spell that essentially killed you,” His father said with a wry grin. “That qualifies you to the Isles of Paradise where I’m from.”

“I’m pretty sure I was killed by the falling rubble- not the spell,” Bek said with a tired smirk.

“Still- died saving an entire kingdom and the rest of the world. Hard to beat that.”

They laughed, tinkling into a comfortable quiet in the darkness as neither party knew what to say.

Aegeus cleared his throat, going up to his son and pulling him close into a hug, Bek pressing his face into the familiar crook of his father’s neck. The first hug he’s had with his father in years.

“Good job son. You did good my sneaky boy. Just like your father.”

“You were a thief?” Bek murmured with a bark of rough laughter, his cheeks stained with streak marks. 

“Your other father smart one,” Aegeus returned with a wet laugh, hand automatically rubbing his son’s back out of habit. “Your other father.”

“What?”

“It’s complicated.”

Aegeus pulled his son back, using the pad of his worn thumb to clear of tears, smiling at his son.

“Here you do not much influence- so trust the instincts your other father gave you my clever boy. Your time is nearly up.”

Bek blinked, “What?”

“Your mother certainly bent a lot of rules for you,” His father smiled. “I’m glad. We’re glad.”

“Father-“

“Shh,” Aegeus smiled. “We will see each other again. I will be interested to see how a god of Egypt would win the affections of my son.”

“What?!”

“Shhh, but not anytime soon my clever boy. Enjoy your life. Stay sneaky. Believe in yourself- and your power that exceeds those of the gods. Believe in the power of free will.”

 _“Papa,”_ Bek whispered under his breath. Watching Aegeus smile.

“Goodbye, my clever sea serpent.”

* * *

 

Bek woke with a gasp, body aching with pain. Surprising many in his vicinity.

“I.” He spoke with a rasp. “Am _never_ doing that again.”

“No, you are not,” A voice said with a near growl.

Bek barely noticed the flash of light as the falcon god came to his sight, a smile and one eye visible.

“Hi,” He said weakly.

“I don’t understand,” Bek turned to Hathor, drenched in some blood and tears flowing freely from her eyes, a slight golden tint to them. “Ra said he could not bring you back.”

_“Because Bek was never dead.”_

The two gods and mortal turned to see a familiar figure sitting cross-legged upon the floor. A wiry smile under their hood.

 _“Accelerated healing. Prepare to be very hungry in the next few weeks Bek,”_ Nun said, a sound of what was most definitely smug amusement in their features. _“Good job remembering the spell. Great delivery overall. A spell fit for your other family.”_

“Thanks,” Bek said with a  tired smile.

Nun hummed, tilting their head before extending a hand palm face up to Horus.

_“Your gift, Horus, new King of Egypt.”_

Horus blinked, “I…do not need such things.”

Nun shrugged, an oddly human gesture from someone that was older than _Ra, “I told Ra I would cover the gifts just this once for him. It gives you more options- but I think you would appreciate this gift.”_

Horus hesitantly grabbed the small gift in Nun’s hand, an eye shining in pure silver an opposition of his current goldeneye.

 _“An eye crafted from the light of Khonsu, to replace your other,”_ Nun replied in answer. _“May it serve you well.”_

Horus bowed his head, “I thank you great immortal Nun.”

Nun turned to Hathor before tilting their head, _“I think you will find the temple interesting now. Give it some time._ ”

Unsure with what to do with that, Hathor nodded.

Nun cast an eye to Bek, _“I cannot give you all that you wish Bek. The knowledge you seek can only be found by you yourself. And you will be very busy very soon.”_

“You have already given me much Nun,” Bek said, smiling tiredly. “I _am_ alive because of you after all.”

 _“True I suppose,”_ Nun said quietly. _“None the less, I suppose I’ll give you a raincheck.”_

“What’s a raincheck?” Bek asked.

Nun laughed, _“Don’t worry about it.”_

Nun stood, smacking Horus lightly, _“Alright you ridiculously active god of fertility, I promise I won’t smite you across the desert sand. Go and kiss him already.”_

“What?!” Bek sat up quickly, wincing at the aches and strain of his body. The tiredness from the long weeks finally catching up to him as his body slowly recognized the threat to be gone for now. The days of sped healing and ignoring his hunger leaving him near limp. 

Bek had experienced a lot in his years, and he had tasted a great many foods. But none were quite as sweet and quite as energizing as the press of Horus’ lips.

Provided, he ignored Hathor’s squeal of glee.

The End. For now.

* * *

A/n: This- took a long butt time. There's actually a gap of several months somewhere here if you can tell. There's probably going to be a lot of mistakes that I've overlooked due to dyslexia. But this is not the end. As cheesy as it is- this is only the beginning. And I hope that you look forward to it. //waves//

Have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!

 


End file.
